A New Race
by ImperialWaka9786
Summary: What does a newly discovered advance race see humans as? Will they see them as friends or just kill them for trespassing.
1. Chapter 1

A New Race

By: ImperialWaka9786

Notes: This timeline is set around after the episode "The Fifth Race" with Stargate Command exploring stargates that are outside the known Goa'uld gate system. This story will be mostly from the view point of the alien race and some view points on the humans, showing how the Tau'ri try to ally with a more advance race. Since this a new race with a different language, I've included reference for words that are being used.

Update: To those who are reading my story, I would like to say thank you for taking the time to read it and that this is the first time writing fan fiction. All reviews would be welcomed. In my rush to post this story I forgot to add this little part and hope you guys will like what I have so far.

As the morning light grew brighter on the mountainous slopes hundreds of meters above the ground on the side of Mt. Daichi. Two young women climbed the sides of the mountain, one wanted the thrill of adventure while the other wanted to keep her safe from harming herself.

"My lady, I wish you would stop climbing on the side of the cliffs," said Bai Bhattacharya as she climbed nervously behind her friend and master.

"Oh, Bai would you stop worrying. Look at how fun this is... climbing the cliffs and getting some fresh air," said Akiko as she took hold of another bulge jutting out of the cliff as she worked her way up. "Look were almost there! Just a few more meters and were there." With her goal within sight, a burst of energy rushed through her body. Hopping from one bluff to the next, as if gliding toward the top with break next speed.

"My lady! You should not go so fast, otherwise you could slip and fall," yelled Bai as she climbed nervously faster to keep up with Akiko's pace. While Akiko continued to press forward, more determined than ever with the finish line in sight.

As Akiko grabbed the ledge on top of a large outcrop, she breathed deeply to smell the fresh cool air that blew over the mountains. Her hair blowing wildly across her face as she pulled herself up and gazed into the lands below, where her people have lived for over one-thousand years. The vast forest that covered the base of the mountain to over twenty-five tai's across until it hits a large river that runs through the valley. As she gazed upon the beautiful scenery as if in trance, she awoken with the shuffling of rocks and heavy breathing from Bai as she grabbed hold of the ledge. "About time you got here Bai, my friend. Thought you'd never get here with you being so weak. I feared I would be forced to search for you back down the mountain. " Akiko said with vigor as she looked over the ledge.

As she held onto the edge with a heavy breath panting, "I would never leave you alone out here my lady. Now do me a great favor and pull me up… I seem to be out of strength at the moment," said Bai as she readied her position for one final push.

"Of course my friend. Nothing would please me more than to pull my friend from a hundred meter cliff," said Akiko as she helped Bai climb onto the outcrop.

Lying on the ground exhausted from her ordeal, after several minutes had passed Bai had rested up enough to sit up straight. Looking around her eyes widen as she viewed the same view that Akiko viewed. "My word. This is quite the view we have here, my lady. It would seem that all this hard work was not a complete waste after all." said Bai with a smile crossing her face.

"See Bai. I told you that it was worth the effort," said Akiko as she helped her stand up.

"I can see that this is a great view but I do not think it was worth the tortures trek up here though," said Bai leaning over the edge to see the bottom below. "I can not believe you made me come here just so you could fly over everyone," said Bai.

"Its not to just fly!" said Akiko zestfully. "It's so we can look over the valley and see the Fihr Shui. We can definitely see it from this vantage point Bai, " said Akiko. "Besides doing something like this will get some excitement in our boring lives, don't you agree Bai?" Just as she gazed over toward the direction of the Fihr Shui, a white flash sparkled at the Fihr Shui as if the divine universe answered her prayers. "What was that just now?" asked Akiko curious of the mysterious flash.

"I do not know, my lady. It would seem that something has activated the Fihr Shui. We should warn Lord Li of what has happen. The guards at the Fihr Shui should be more than a match for any trespasser." said Bai cautiously.

"Yes, father would want to know that we have outsiders here," said Akiko. As they both stood over the ledge, they soon unfurrowed their membrane like-wings and flew toward the gates of the city wondering who these outsiders were.

#

High above the ground, hidden within the branches of the forest stood a small outpost containing a small garrison of warriors to keep eye over the Fihr Shui in the case if outsiders ever entered the land's of the empire. Within the confines of the outpost, in one of the offices sat the captain of the guards reading over reports brought back from one of the scouts. "So...nothing to report from your patrol, Takeshi Abhay?" asked Captain of the Guard Basil Karimi as he looked at the report with boredom.

"Yes sir. As usual it has been quite like any other day, sir." said Takeshi Abhay.

As the captain looked up from his desk, a sigh escapes him as he could see that nothing new has changed. "Sorry Takeshi Abhay for not getting you something a little bit more exciting than scouting duty." said Captain Basil.

"It is an honor Captain. The guarding of the Fihr Shui is a most honored position. Our people have driven outsiders before and we can do it again if the need arises." said Takeshi Abhay proudly.

Captain Basil formed a small smile as he looked at the mans eyes. His eyes showing the pride of a Takeshi who had sworn to protect this world to his last breath. "It is good that I have such proud Takeshi's with me, guarding the Fihr Shui from our enemies," voiced the captain proudly.

"You honor us with such praise captain," expressed Takeshi Abhay humbled by such high praise as he knelt on one knee while his right arm saluted across his chest.

"Have your men refresh and some good sleep before your next shift," said Captain Basil.

His head still facing the ground, bowed before replying. "Yes sir," said Takeshi Abhay before standing up and walking toward the door.

As the Takeshi closed the door the captain alone now wondered how long before his men would ever face an outsider. It had been over five-thousand years since an enemy had come through any Fihr Shui and attacked the people of the Jimmu Empire. The planet of Ajit was small colony that was on the fringes of the empire and one of the few worlds that contained a Fihr Shui due to being a security risk in the inner parts of the empire. It had been many years since anyone had seen an outsider step out of the Fihr Shui but the people knew enough that if left unguarded could spell doom for their people. Captain Basil was one of those people who were given the honor to guard the Fihr Shui, for they would be the first line of defense against the transgressors.

Just as the captain was about to head back to his reports, a sudden commotion could be heard from outside his office. As the Captain Basil stood up and was about to see the what was happening, Takeshi Abhay burst through the door saying, "Outsiders have stepped through the Fihr Shui! They have sent some type of machine through the Fihr Shui." Captain Basil was shocked that someone would actually come through the Fihr Shui. During the last great war, a deal was struck that forbid anyone from the Goa'uld race entering the Jimmu Empire. The enemy knew if they broke such a law, it would bring an instant retaliation from the Empire. "Are they Jaffa?" asked Captain Basil with great instance.

"No, the machine is not like anything from our known knowledge of Goa'uld technology," said Takeshi Abhay with firm belief. "We believe this is a new race and one that is inferior to our technology," said Takeshi Abhay.

Soon more footsteps could be heard coming up to the door, with an exhausted looking man leaning against the door. The man soon knelt down on one knee, saluting with his right arm across his chest reporting. " Reporting from the front. Four men have step through the Fihr Shui and carry weapons with them," reported the Takeshi.

Shocked at the turn of events that rapidly transpired over course of only minutes, regained his composure and soon barked orders toward his men. "Have all guards assemble in the training field in front of this office. I will make an announcement and give you further orders then," ordered Captain Basil. As the captain walked out toward edge of the balcony in front of his office, he turned toward Takeshi Abhay saying, "have the Takeshi's form up into ready position, Takeshi Abhay." Looking at the captain Takeshi Abhay saluted before replying, "As you wish captain."

With the men finished gathering at the training field and getting into position, Captain Basil went down to inspect the troops. Looking to see that their crystal-like armor were spotless and their crystal katanas at the ready, before speaking. " Takeshi's! I will make this brief...It would seem that the gods have given us the a chance to prove ourselves. Let us not waste this chance, men!" bellowed Captain Basil toward a crowd of Takeshi. "Your orders are to ambush them at the forest. There we will take them Lord Li. Do you understand!" yelled Captain Basil into his men.

In one quick almost choreographed motion, each man slammed their right hand across their chest shouting, "Understood sir!" and then marched out into their designated groups.

As the troops prepared for the outsiders, Captain Basil motioned over to Takeshi Abhay to follow him back into the office. Both men walked up to a large stone-like table that sat in the center of the room. When Captain Basil touched a hidden key placed on the side of the table, a small console activated, and entered the his command code into the console. Soon the large stone-like table light up with a picture of entire valley. As the Captain zoomed in toward the Fihr Shui, the table displayed real-time video of the outsiders movements. Captain Basil gave a small inward smile as he saw the four outsiders were still there, walking only a few meters from the Fihr Shui. "Have your men placed here and here," said Captain Basil as he pointed toward two positions only twenty meters from the edge of the tree line. "Have the other squads be placed behind the Fihr Shui near treeline. We cannot let them leave this world, understand?" asked Captain Basil toward Takeshi Abhay.

"Understood sir!" replied Takeshi Abhay saluting. "We will not let them escape… this you have my word," saying with resolute before leaving to inform the other Takeshi's .

As Captain Basil watched Takeshi Abhay leave, he soon sets his eyes back toward the display smiling as his men would have chance to prove themselves in battle.

#

Within Stargate Command an exploration mission for P9G-425 is getting ready for launch. SG-22 awaits on stand-by while a MALP or Mobile Analytical Laboratory Probe prepares to go through the stargate. Major Conner Ely leading the mission, stands in the control room with Colonel O'Neill as they wait for the MALP to go through. "So...do we have any idea what this planet P9...G… something is suppose have?" asked Colonel O'Neill.

Major Ely looks toward Colonel O'Neill with a smirk responding, "It's called P9G-425 Jack and this is one of your worlds that you put it in. So you tell me if there's anything good?"

Colonel O'Neill glances toward Major Conner irked saying, "Not my fault Conner. I had that whole ancient data head sucking thing that gave me this stuff. Ask Carter, I'm sure she can explain that whole event better than I can."

"The MALP is now entering the stargate colonel," said Sergeant Karen as the MALP slowly enters through the gate. A few seconds later, "The MALP has entered the stargate and is on track."

"We should be getting telemetry data in just a moment sir," announced Chief Master Sergeant Harriman.

As the probe exited the stargate, it soon started to send video and data through the stargate giving the control room a view of the planet. "MALP is online and we are receiving feed now," said Sergeant Karen.

"So then what do we have, sergeant?" asked Colonel O'Neill as he looked up at the computer monitor.

"Well sir, it looks like CO2 levels are within acceptable levels and the MALP does not detect anything unusual. By all looks of things, this is a perfectly safe world to explore," said Sergeant Karen.

Just as the staff in the control room was examining the video feed from the MALP, General Hammond walks in the room. "What do we have Colonel?" asked General Hammond.

Major Ely and Colonel O'Neill turn to face the general, "Well general, the MALP says that everything is pretty hunky dory over the hill," said Colonel O'Neill sarcastically.

Major Ely saluting to General Hammond before asking, "Permission to lead SG-22 through the stargate, sir."

"Is there no threat from the planet that you can tell colonel?" asked General Hammond as he looked toward Colonel O'Neill.

"None that we can see, sir." responded Colonel O'Neill.

"Then you have a go, major. Have a safe trip out there," said General Hammond as the turned his attention to Major Ely.

With that Major Ely gave one last salute toward both Colonel O'Neill and General Hammond as he prepared his team to enter the stargate.

#

As the team assembled in front of the gate for one last equipment check before going through, Major Ely gave one last announcement. "Ok everyone. This mission should be relatively easy, with the MALP showing nothing of immediate danger."

"You mean no Goa'uld?" asked Dr. Christian Nobles who was the teams lead anthropologist.

"Yes, Dr. Nobles. Video from the MALP show no evidence of any Goa'uld occupation but don't let that fool you. We had many situations where that's bit us in the ass. I want each of you to be ready for anything that comes at us," said Major Ely sternly toward his fellow teammates.

With a single response all 3 teammates gave a resounding "Yes sir."

"Alright team...let's move out," said Major Ely and with that the team started walking through the gate, one by one.

#

As SG-22 examine the immediate area for any Goa'uld occupation, Major Ely marks the time before they are suppose to check-in back at stargate command. "Alright everyone, we have eight hours before we have to check-in again. So let's make it count shall we," announced Major Ely.

"Which way should we go, Major?" asked Sergeant Diego Sanchez.

"Well, let's go this way shall we. That hill over there looks like it would give us a good vantage point," said Major Ely as he pointed toward the tall nearby hill surrounded by tall woodland. "Let's move out people."

As SG-22 moved through the forest, Sergeant Sanchez is on point through the underbrush. "So you think we get time off to watch the big football game next week?" asked Sergeant Sanchez.

"You wish you could get time off. Will be lucky enough to be on Earth with this type of job." jokingly replied Master Sergeant Jason Prater. "This job just does not get the best reception when it comes to football, Sanchez."

Laughter erupted amongst the team as they hiked through the forest. "Alright guys that's enough joking around. Stay on task everyone," ordered Major Ely quickly regaining his composure. Just as they became quite, Major Ely soon took notice that the forest became eerily quiet. Major Ely soon motioned the team halt and sit low.

In a blink of an eye, huge beast-like forms swooped down from above the tallest of branches. Descending upon them like wolves ambushing its prey, the SG team was unable to react quick enough to defend themselves. The aliens were silent as they descended from the trees with one beast landing before reaching out and grabbing Sergeant Sanchez from the neck, tossing him ten feet into the air.

"Ambush!" cried out Major Ely before taking aim. "Open fir…" was all he could say before one of the beast smacking his head with the butt of his sword, knocking him to the ground.

With his vision becoming blurry, from the corner of his eye he could see two more attackers jump down, bringing with them what seemed like some type of sword-like thing and using the butt of it to knock out both Master Sergeant Prater and Dr. Nobles out.

Before darkness consumed his vision, he saw his entire team lying before him either unconscious or dead. With one of the attackers walking before the major speaking in a language unknown to him before finally blacking out.

**Reference**

**tai**=great/extreme=unit of measure similar to miles or kilometers

**Fihr Shui=**Arabic=stone pedestal; Chinese= water= stargate

**Takeshi=**Warrior/military= Military rank


	2. Chapter 2

#Chapter 2

Within the heart of the Mt. Daichi lay a massive underground city surrounded by walls of granite that have been reinforced for support and huge columns that could house an entire community on their own. At the top of the ceiling at a slight angle, lay a small skylight that let some of the suns rays to enter the underground city.

Within one of the huge columns housed the lord of the entire planet, Lord Li who was at his desk going over the daily food supply and patrol reports from the local garrison of ships that patrolled the outer systems. "It would seem that we would need to increase production food if we want to become self-sufficient within the allotted time frame. Wouldn't you say Haytham?" said Lord Li as he glanced over toward Arya Haytham Hashimoto.

Arya Haytham Hashimoto stood in front of Lord Li's desk patiently as if a giant stone statue protecting a forgotten ruin, only noded knowing there was no reason to comment on the matter because knew that they had to become self-sufficient for the empire's sake. As Lord Li soon turned back toward the pile of data pads that had slowly piled up during the day. Haytham finally spoke, "What should you about your daughter, my lord."

A small hesitation stopped the lord in his tracks as he slowly glanced toward Arya Haytham questionaly. "...And what pray tell do you mean by that, Arya Haytham?" asked Lord Li.

Arya Haytham stood straighter saying, "your daughter has asked that you take her out on a hunt, my lord."

Lord Li let out a sigh as he knew all too well of her daughters request to go on a hunting party with him. "Yes, yes, I know of my daughters request for a hunt but I cannot simply drop everything and go on one. Not now at least, I have food supplies that need to be taken care of," said Lord Li as he gestured over the large amounts of data pads on his desk.

"She knows that but I believe you can make a small amount of time for your daughter at least, my lord." said Arya Haytham. "I could take over some of the load, sir."

Lord Li shook his head and sighed once again knowing that he had a duty his people but also to his daughter though fate had a funny way of now making time for both. He looked up toward Arya Haytham before saying, "I could not ask you to do that Arya Haytham, though I appreciate the offer. No, this task is something that I must bear to do and is something of too important to deviate otherwise."

"I understand my lord," said Arya Haytham nodding as he stood before Lord Li.

"Besides she knows all too well that my position is too important to leave," said Lord Li as he went back to his reports. "Once we have secured enough food, I can then find time for my daughter but not before. The people of Ajit must come first," said Lord Li with firmness and resolute in his voice but in his heart he knew that it pained him for not spending more time with his daughter.

An hour had past before they heard a commotion in the hallway with what the distinct voice of two females arguing. Moments later the ten meter wooden doors flew wide open and both could see that it was Akiko and Bai walking fast upon them. "Father! The Fihr Shui have been activated!" bellowed Akiko.

Bai following right behind Akiko nervously said, "My lord we apologize but there is something that is most important."

Akiko now standing in front of her father's desk saying, "The Fihr Shui has been activated and outsiders have entered into our world. Father we must ready the defences against attacks." Her face showing a slight smile as she told her father with firm conviction because she knew that this event would bring some excitement into her life on the outskirts of the mighty Jimmu Empire. "Father we should send reinforcements to the Fihr Shui at once," said Akiko with anticipation.

Both Arya Haytham and Lord Li both looked at each other and soon started to laugh to the befuddlement of Akiko and Bai. After a few moments of laughter Lord Li looked at the confused women and gestured to them to remain quiet before speaking. "My how my little girl has grown into a fine warrior princess, wouldn't you say Arya Haytham?"

Arya Haytham soon turning toward the two young women smiling and then nodded back toward Lord Li before saying, "indeed my lord... it pleases me that she has become a fierce warrior that can soon outclass any male Takeshi if they're not careful."

Akiko soon felt embarrassed by such complements soon regained her composure before speaking with calm and firm voice, "Father, we should send reinforcements at once and inform the local fleet garrison."

Arya Haytham nodded in approval of the plan but waited the for Lord Li to make his final decision. Lord Li looked at his daughter's face to see that she had learned well over these past fifty years. He knew that her decision was correct given the situation and was happy that she had come to the same conclusion as he had made. "You are correct my daughter. Given the information that we have it would wise to send an army toward the Fihr Shui."

Akiko soon stood confused at how his father could have found out so quick. Lord Li seeing the confusion on his daughters face at how he knew about the intruders soon informed them. "The local garrison guarding the Fihr Shui has already informed me through their command console."

"I understand father. Do we know what race has come through the Fihr Shui?" asked Akiko with curiosity.

"No we do not daughter but we should be informed soon enough. Arya Haytham instruct Sujay Rajnish Nejem move his army toward the Fihr Shui and also alert the garrison fleet of an enemy attack." commanded Lord Li to one of his most trusted advisors.

"As you wish my lord...it shall be done," said Arya Haytham as he saluted to his lord before leaving.

As Lord Li watched Arya Haytham leave the room, he soon turned his attention toward to the two young women. Seeing their anxiousness Lord Li thought to lighten the mood a little, "So you two, shall we get ready for our new guest."

#

In the command center located near the heart of the city that, it dealt with the defence of the planet where Arya Haytham could see real time data of the planet. The room was filled with the noise of footsteps moving about and the sounds of a small buzz as the computers analyzed and categorized the data that was being sent down from multiple satellites. One of the technicians had the zoomed onto location of the Fihr Shui to see how things were progressing. The computer had marked multiple dots representing the Fihr Shui garrison soldiers while marking the four outsiders and their primitive machine like probe. "Sir, we are getting a message from Sujay Nejem," said one of the technicians.

"Excellent, put him up on the main screen Fahim Cheung," said Arya Haytham as he soon saw a large figure of a Sujay who had seen many battles in his life. Arya Haytham soon stood at attention to show respect and saluted toward the Sujay. "Sujay Nejem, I am delighted that you look well. I have heard that you had fallen sick recently," said Arya Haytham

Sujay Nejem face soon burst into laughter, "It will take more than a sickness to keep me away from a battle Arya Haytham. What is the situation?" said Sujay Nejem as his face quickly turned serious.

"We have four humanoid outsiders and one probe that have pass through the Fihr Shui, Sujay," said Arya Haytham.

Sujay Nejem's eyes showed that he was quickly doing calculations and working tactics in his head before speaking. "I understand the situation… what are my orders Arya Haytham," asked Sujay Nejem.

Arya Haytham still standing at attention spoke with firmness as he gave Sujay Nejem orders. "Your orders are to reinforce the garrison at the Fihr Shui and defend it against any further attacks that these enemies may throw against us," said Arya Haytham.

"Understood Arya Haytham, it shall be done," said Sujay Nejem before the generals image soon turned off and the screen went back to the map of the Fihr Shui.

"Bring up Aditi-Zhou Chowdhury if you will Fahim Cheung," asked Arya Haytham.

Soon a face of middle age women appeared on the the main screen in a majestic and highly ornate commanders chair that was completely custom made to the fancies of the Aditi-Zhou. "You called Arya Haytham," said Aditi-Zhou Chowdhury as she twirled her long black hair in boredom. "I hope you have called to have my ship move away from this border colony and into some exciting action, Ayah Haytham." Aditi-Zhou Shailaja Chowdhury was not one to follow orders or regulations but what she lacked in personal discipline, she made up in highly regarded strategic mind.

Arya Haytham brow narrowed as he tried to maintain a neutral expression. He could never really understand nor like the relaxed nature of the Aditi-Zhou because she threw away every discipline of what a Aditi-Zhou should act. Arya forced himself to form a small smile and stand at attention as he explained to Aditi-Zhou Chowdhury her orders. "No Aditi-Zhou, your orders are to be on full alert and patrol the system for any incursions. We have just received word that outsiders have passed through the Fihr Shui but we do not whether they are hostile or friendly," said Arya Haytham as he soon started to regain his composure.

Aditi-Zhou Chowdhury ears perked up as she heard the big news, with her face starting to form a large smile. "Well now this is big news, Arya Haytham. Maybe me being banished to the border worlds was not a waste after all," said Aditi-Zhou Chowdhury as she clapped her hands in delight at the turn of events.

"Yes, yes all very big news but do you understand your orders Aditi-Zhou Chowdhury?" asked Arya Haytham in a firm voice.

"Yes my esteemed Arya, I understand my orders completely. You want me to put the garrison fleet on full alert while doing border patrols of the system, am I correct Arya Haytham?" asked Aditi-Zhou Chowdhury with a sardonic tone.

Arya Haytham right eye twitched ever so slightly as he could tell from her tone that she understood her orders but wanted to make it in a mocking tone as possible. "Yes, thats correct Aditi-Zhou," said Arya Haytham in a slightly irritated tone.

As Aditi-Zhou Chowdhury picking up on the Arya's tone that he was probably near his limit decided to end it there before she got into more trouble and soon ended the conversation. "Alright then, Aditi-Zhou Chowdhury signing off." said the Aditi-Zhou before motioning to one of her fahim to cut the transmission.

With the main screen turning back onto the Fihr Shui again, all Arya Haytham could do was draw a heavy sigh as he walked over to the nearest chair. "I really can't stand that woman," said Arya Haytham in a low voice so as not to draw attention to himself. As he glanced back at the main screen he could see the garrison soldiers moving into an ambush position while the outsiders walked toward one of the nearby hills. Several minutes later have past and he could see the garrison soldiers pounce on the outsiders like a raiju onto its prey.

Soon one of the fahim turned toward Arya Haytham with a message from one of the Takeshi on the ground to inform them that they have captured the outsiders and are awaiting commands. Arya Haytham thought about how to deal with these outsiders but knowing that the lord would want to see and interrogate the outsiders himself decided to bring them to the palace. "Have them bring the outsiders to the palace. There we will interrogate them thoroughly. I will inform Lord Li of what has happen," ordered Arya Haytham before leaving the room while the rest of the fahim relayed and monitored the planet.

#

Above the planet in high orbit sat Aditi-Zhou Chowdhury in her throne like command chair gazing into the openness of deep space on the main screen of her battleship. The bridge alight with activity with the fahim's relaying orders to the fleet as they established patrol schedules and informed them to be on full alert. Though for Aditi-Zhou Chowdhury, she could let the kapena do most of the daily ship to ship activities. As she sat in her chair thinking about these new outsiders and hoping they would be interesting enough to peak her interest, Kapena Shui Nakano came behind the Aditi-Zhou's chair. "Sir, we have finished relaying commands to the other ships within the fleet and have begun conducting patrols of the outer system," said Kapena Nakano.

"Understood Kapena Nakano," said Aditi-Zhou Chowdhury in a disinterested tone as she sat in a slouched position as if bored that nothing has happened yet. "I do wish that these outsiders would hurry up and show themselves, so I can blast them into space dust," said Aditi-Zhou Chowdhury.

"I do believe that it would be prudent to open talks first before we make a new enemy, Aditi-Zhou," said Kapena Nakano in a neutral tone as he stood behind the Aditi-Zhou at attention.

Aditi-Zhou Chowdhury glanced over toward Kapena Nakano in an irritated look before facing back at the monitor as she rested her head onto her hand. "Well I hope they hurry up with it then. Not having to fight anything is agonizingly boring." grumbled Aditi-Zhou Chowdhury.

"Only time will tell," said Kapena Nakano indifferently.

#

In forest near the Fihr Shui, the local garrison Takeshi were examining the strange outsiders as they shuffled through their equipment. One of the Takeshi gave out a large face mask to some of the Takeshi to put on the outsiders. "Here put this on them. If they are Goa'uld we must keep them from leaving their bodies." said one of Takeshi. Soon all four outsiders were covered with large face masks as they were carted off toward the palace.

As they walked along the path one of the Takeshi started to handle one of the weapons that the outsiders brought. "Hey look at this thing. It's such a primitive weapon that I'm surprised that they can even use this," called out a Takeshi Ryou Bai.

"Hey stop messing with that thing!" called out another Takeshi Nobu Nakamura. "Wait until we have a fahim check it out before you go touching those things."

A loud grunting could be heard all along the column as they confirmed the orders as they marched toward the palace.

As they Takeshi drew closer toward the gates of the mountain city, they could see a cloud of dust off to the side in the distance. "What do you that is, Takeshi Abhay." asked one of the Takeshi.

"Looks like the main army is on the move. They probably will reinforce our garrison at the Fihr Shui and make sure nothing steps onto our lands," said Takeshi Abhay as he gazed at the thick cloud of dust making its way toward the Fihr Shui.

"Well, if they know what's good for them, they won't send anything our way. Otherwise they'll end up like our new friends here," said Takeshi Bai as he pointed toward the cage where the outsiders were laying.

#

In the blackness of the unconscious mind, sounds of people could be heard off in distance speaking in an unknown language. As the sounds grew louder, Major Ely could feel his mind slowly ascending to a more conscious state as he could slowly see the light of the living grow brighter and brighter. As the Majors eyes slowly opened, he could see the rest of his team laying in what looked like a large caged cart as they moved through an underground city of some sorts. The major soon realized that he was staring for too long at the enormity this city and soon tried to wake up the rest of his team. "Wake up Prater, Sánchez, . Wake up guys!" said Major Ely as he shook their unconscious bodies.

Soon one by one they slowly woke from their induced sleep to find that they had been carted off into some type of major city. Prater was the first to say something, "Holy crap! What the hell happened to us and where the hell are we?" asked Master Sergeant Prater.

"Ah, my head feels like someone threw giant brick on me. Shit, my back hurts like a son of a gun,," said Sergeant Sánchez as he rubbed the back of his head and back. As he looked up at the huge city he was surprised to find that they were moving in caged cart. "What hell is going on here Major," asked Sergeant Sánchez still reeling in from the ordeal.

"I don't know sergeant but just go and wake up the doc, will you," asked Major Ely as he too was confused about what to make out what they were seeing. As he looked around he soon noticed that they were being watched from the buildings as a few of the citizens walked out from their homes to watch them. It was then that Major Ely realized that they were being carted on what looked like one of the main roads and he had the sinking feeling as if they were being shown off as trophies like that of Rome after a successful campaign.

After a few slaps to the face by Sergeant Prater, Dr. Nobles slowly came too and became amazed at the enormity of the city that they had been lead into. "My god, this absolutely amazing… I've never seen anything like this. Why, it's just like the something you would see by the Ancient Pueblo people of the southwest in North America."

"Yeah well that doesn't make me feel any better now, does it doc," said Sergeant Sánchez as he started to notice the locals that had stared at them the entire trip. "Hey… is it just me or do I see that they look like wolves. Hey doc, you think they might be werewolves or something?" asked Sergeant Sánchez.

Soon the entire team started to focus on their captors looks and soon came same conclusion that they certainly looked like wolves of Earth. "Well they certainly do look like a werewolf… I have to give you that Sánchez," said Major Ely.

"I've never seen anything like this," said Dr. Nobles as tried to look closer at the aliens. "...but then again, biology is not my expertise here."

"Nor me doc," said Major Ely as he noticed that the cage was about five feet off the ground and there captors were only waist-high. "Shit, these guys are freaking huge! They have at least eight feet tall maybe more." said Sergeant Prater.

"Damn, no wonder that one guy threw me so high up. He was a freaking giant," said Sergeant Sánchez as he shook his head in disbelief. "Man, I wish they could be a bit gentler with me. I'm not a fucking rag doll."

"Yeah well lets hope they are the nice aliens and the killer types," said Sergeant Prater as he started at the guards.

As the men looked at their new surroundings they could see that the there were massive columns that touched the ceiling of the cave and could see lights small windows with lights coming out. Sergeant Prater soon saw that their captors was holding some type of crystal sword and armor that shined in the light. "Hey look at that. They have some type of crystal katanas or sword on their belts," said Sergeant Prater pointing toward their guard.

"Hey you're right...man I'm really glad they didn't use that on us when they had the chance," said Sergeant Sánchez wincing at the thought of being cut by one of those swords.

"I wonder how they made such a sword." said Dr. Nobles as he tried to get closer to the sword by pressing himself against the cage. "Maybe there's a mining facility that they harvest from to make them."

"Hold that thought for later. Right now we need to try and figure out how to get out of here," said Major Ely as he looked around for some type of tool to help them escape.

"Don't think we'll get the chance boss," said Sergeant Sánchez as he pointed toward one of the columns. "Looks like we're going to go into one of those things and from what I can tell the amount of guards has just increased."

Soon the team started to take notice that it was indeed true with the number of guards being increased by at least three times. "Even if we escape this cage. There is no way in hell that we're going to escape the city… heck, we don't even know where the exit is," said Sergeant Sánchez as he leaned his head against the cage in resignation.

"Looks like we have to see this one through to the end," said Dr. Nobles.

"We can't give up team… as soon there's an opening we're going to take it and escape from this place. You hear me?" said Major Ely as he tried to keep his men's morale up. The men did a half-hearted grunt, confirming the orders but there eyes said it would be a futile attempt. As the they were wheeled ever so closer toward wherever there captors wanted them to go, they could only think that they would be killed trying to explore the galaxy and thinking that maybe there was a reason the Goa'uld do not go to this world.

**Reference**

**Arya**= Honorable Noble

**Sujay**= Great Victory

**Fahim**= Intelligent/scholar= Scientist/technicians

**Aditi**= Boundless, entire, or freedom, security in Sanskrit

**Zhou**= Boat= in story context "ship"

**Aditi-Zhou**= Admiral or Commodore in story context

**Raiju**= Beast native to the planet

**Kapena**= Captain


	3. Chapter 3

#Chapter 3

As the guards escorted their prisoners through the underground city, one of the _Takeshi_ noticed that one of the prisoners was waking up. "Hey look, one of those things is waking up."

"Ha, there going to have a fun time finding out that there prisoners now," said _Takeshi_ Bai as he tapped the side of the cage with his swords sheath as it rang against the side of the cage. "These outsiders are so tiny… I mean that even a five-year old pup could beat one of these scrawny things."

"Quite over there!" yelled _Takeshi_ Abhay as he glanced back toward the conversation. "Stop messing with the prisoners, _Takeshi_ Bai!"

"Yes sir!" called out _Takeshi_ Bai in full salute as to not get punished. As _Takeshi_ Abhay turned back forward, _Takeshi_ Bai leaned over to another _Takeshi_ whispering, "It's not like they're going to live for long. I got a brother in the science department and if they're anything like the last outsider they got, they'll just get dissected by the science department."

As the outsiders started to stare in amazement at their new surroundings, the citizens soon started to come out and see what was happening. They quickly understood the situation when they all saw the outsiders caged as if they had caught an exotic animal. As the convey walked along the main road toward the palace, lines of people started to form and pointed at the prisoners. Some laughing and gawking at them while others tried to hide their children as if to shield them from their gaze of monsters. It did not long before it became apparent to the prisoners that they were the subject of the people's wonders as the rolled on through the streets. In a matter of minutes, word had spread of the aliens and soon the streets were flooded with people all trying to catch a glimpse. The rooftops were packed with onlookers and there was some who flew low in mid-air just to see the them. It soon became clear that _Takeshi_ Abhay would have to do something about the situation and quickly ordered his men to form up along the sides of the cage to maintain order. "_Takeshi_," said _Takeshi_ Abhay soon motioning over toward a runner. "I want you to send word to the city guards to set up a check point up ahead. We need to keep the people back. It's starting to get a little too crowded here, understand."

"Yes, sir" said the _Takeshi_ as he soon took off toward the nearest guard station.

It was not long before a checkpoint was made only half a _tai_ away and soon the crowds of people pushed back and order was soon brought back under control. "Good work _Takeshi_," said _Takeshi_ Abhay as he saw the _Takeshi_ who he had sent up ahead assisting in the checkpoint.

As they made their way to the palace column they soon saw Princess Akiko gliding in from one of the palace column's balconies. As she flew down, the prisoners stood up in amazement as if they never there seen someone fly before. _Takeshi_ Abhay ordered that the convey stop since they could all see that the princess was heading toward them, soon stopped as they awaited for the princess to land next to them. _Takeshi_ Abhay seeing the princess coming made his way toward her as he had probably guess that she had come to see the outsiders. "My princess, why have you come? You should not be here," said _Takeshi_ Abhay as he saluted to her.

"I have come to see these outsiders _Takeshi_," said Akiko as he walked over toward the cage to examine the prisoners. "They are a most interesting people, these ones _Takeshi_."

"Yes they are but you should leave princess, I would not want your father to be upset with you," said _Takeshi_ Abhay as he motioned her back toward the palace. "Please princess, you will have more time to examine them when we take them up to your father."

As the discussion was going along soon Princess Akiko's maid flew in on the convey urgently. "Princess what are you doing here!" said _Abd-al-Rashid_ Bai. "You know better than to be here, my princess."

"Bai, will you calm down. I just wanted to come here and look at the outsiders," said Akiko as she waved her off with a gesture.

"I will not have it princess. These outsiders are filthy and must be clean before they can see you my grace," said _Abd-al-Rashid_ Bai as he continued to pester that the princess leave at once. Soon Princess Akiko will gave out as she begrudgingly agreed to examine the outsiders at a later time when they would meet with her father.

As both women soon started to walk away from the cage and started to walk back toward the front of the convey, _Abd-al-Rashid_ Bai soon started to convince the princess to getting back to the palace. "Now please princess come inside. We can see them when you father questions them but until then we must follow protocol."

"Fine, fine I will go back to the palace," said Akiko as she made her way toward the palace, with _Abd-al-Rashid_ Bai right behind her. As the both of them faded into the crowd, the guards slowly let a sigh of relief that the princess was gone. "Man I'm happy that's one thing I don't have to worry about," said _Takeshi_ Bai.

"Alright guys, lets move out," said _Takeshi_ Abhay as he motioned toward the rest of the convoy to start moving forward. Soon the rest of the guards and the prisoners made their way toward the entrance of the palace column. After showing the entrance guards their credentials the convoy made its way into the an open area where they started to unload their prisoners and gear. "Alright _Takeshi's_! I want the gear put back into the armory for now and I want those prisoners to come with me. Were going to take them into the containment room and strip them down before we present them to Lord Li. Understand!" yelled _Takeshi_ Abhay over the bustle of movements that was emanating around him.

"Understood sir!" yelled every guard as they stood up to salute before following their orders.

As the prisoners slowly made their way out of the cart, they stared at their captors as if trying to figure out what they were going to do with them. _Takeshi_ Abhay looked at them with only slight curiosity but was mostly disgusted by how they looked and smelled. With every breath that he took he could smell their stench and have come to remember it being similar to a type of scavenger beast that is found in the southern continent of the Ajit world. For the people of the Jimmu Empire were well-known for their ability to hunt their prey down even after a month of tracking and these outsiders would be no less different.

As _Takeshi_ Abhay was overseeing the unloading, one of the palace guards rushed over toward _Takeshi_ Abhay. "Sir, _Arya_ Haytham is asking for your report on the prisoners personally. If you come this way I can show you to him." said the guard.

"Personally? He wants to see me face to face, _Takeshi_?" asked _Takeshi_ Abhay.

The guard looked him dead in the eyes with certainty, "Yes sir, he wants you to see you personally. From what I understand he wants to know what you think of them."

_Takeshi_ Abhay scratched his head as he looked over his men packing and then motioning over toward _Takeshi_ Hou. As the Takeshi walked over toward to him, he soon asked, "What do you need Takeshi Abhay?"

"I need you to help oversee the unpacking of the convoy, _Takeshi_ Hou." said _Takeshi_ Abhay as he looked at the man.

"What's going on?" asked _Takeshi_ Hou curious as to what would take him away from his current duties.

"I need to make a personal report to _Arya_ Haytham. Apparently he wants to know what I think about our new friends here," said _Takeshi_ Abhay caustically as he looked back toward the guard as if it was his fault. The guard looked down as he could tell that the Takeshi did not like his new orders.

"Ah… an _Arya_… well that would explain the need to make a report personally but _Arya_ Haytham. Man, I hear he's one of the top advisers to Lord Li," said _Takeshi_ Hou as he shook his head. "Well I can take over here while you go and make your report to _Arya_ Haytham, _Takeshi_ Abhay."

"Alright then take care of them while I'm gone, _Takeshi_ Hou," said _Takeshi_ Abhay. "Well guardsmen, lets head out then."

The guardsmen standing at attention now soon said, "If you will sir, follow me." Both men soon walked toward one of the side entrances of the palace as they made their way to _Arya_ _Haytham_.

#

As SG-22 moved closer toward the interior of the city, they soon could see their destination as their cart slowly trudged forward. Dr. Nobles was first noticed that one of the pillars was larger than the others. "Hey guys, I think they're taking us over there," said Dr. Nobles as he pointed toward a massive pillar that stood very near the center of the underground city.

The team quickly looked up in awe at a massive column as it stood over them, a thousand feet up with its width almost seven-hundred feet across. They could see small windows embedded into the stone column and doors balconies placed all around it. "Well shit, looks like they're going to take us to their boss," said Sergeant Sánchez as he gazed at the stone pillar.

"Cool it Sánchez," said Major Ely as he shot a look at Sergeant Sánchez before looking toward Dr. Nobles. "Doc, can you understand what their saying or tell what they are?" asked Major Ely.

"Language?" yelled Master Sergeant Prater. "Shouldn't we be looking for some way to escape? I believe that, that's the first thing any captured soldiers are supposed to do, sir," said the sergeant in a serious with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"I don't know if you noticed the huge crowed out there sergeant but were pretty much fucked if we try to escape through the city," said Major Ely as he pointed back toward the huge group lining the checkpoint. "Besides we don't know how to get out of here, so there's no point in getting lost in this damn city. Our best bet is to wait and see how this all plays out." said Major Ely as he got up and went over to the sergeant putting his hand onto his right shoulder while looking into the his eyes.

The Master Sergeant looking nervously at his captors looked back at the major and soon started to calm down, "Understood sir," said Master Sergeant Prater. "Just wish that SGC could sent a rescue party for us soon."

"I know the feeling, sergeant but I hope they use some type of diplomacy here instead of military force." said Major Ely as he glanced over at the guards. "They might have a hard time getting to us if they force their way in." As the major soon sat back down looked back at Dr. Nobles saying, "You were about to say something, Doc."

"Ah, yes!" said Dr. Nobles as he fumbled with his glasses. "I can't say anything about who they are but I can tell you that those swords look like something from a weapon that samurai's would wear in combat. From what I've heard, it sounds like they are speaking some type of Arabic, Punjab, and Japanese maybe… I've don't know for sure Major." said Dr. Nobles as he scratched his head while trying to think what other dialects they were speaking.

"They are also speaking Cantonese Major," said Sergeant Sánchez.

The rest of the team all turned toward Sergeant Sánchez dumbfounded as to how he even knew what Cantonese sounded like. "Please pray tell as to how you know that, sergeant," said Major Ely curious.

"I dated a Chinese chick before. Trust me, they'll tell you the difference between Mandarin and Cantonese guys," said Sergeant Sánchez laughing as he remembered his ex-girlfriend bombarding him with examples about how he could tell the difference.

"Well shit no wonder you know what language that is," said Major Ely chuckling along with the rest of his team. "OK so they speak an assortment of languages that come from earth but don't look anything like humans, can anyone think of anything about why this is?"

"I don't know Major but I think we're going to find out pretty soon," said Dr. Nobles as their cart came up to a gate near the center column. As their cart soon came up to the gates that surrounded the massive stone column, the team could see their captors exchange greetings with the entrance guards before making their way in to the forecourt of the column.

With the convoy stopping at the forecourt, their captors quickly walked over to their cage before opening it and motioning them to get out. "Well guys… looks like this is the place," said Sergeant Sánchez as he jumped down from the cart. As each man got out they could see that their captors wanted them to head inside the column. Major Ely saw what was probably the leader of the convoy and saw that his face was stone cold at least as far as he could tell but felt that they looked at him in disgust.

"I don't think were going to get any sympathy from them," said Major Ely as he looked back at his team.

"What do you mean?" said Dr. Nobles looking at him questionably.

Major Ely pointed towards the could be commander saying, "That guy over looks at you and you can feel that he just doesn't like you. The eyes on that one is more of disgust then in sympathetic."

Dr. Nobles looking a the commander could not see what the major was feeling but could guess that he was probably right about these things. The doctor was never good at telling how people are with just one look. "Can't really tell major but I guess I'll have to trust you on this," said Dr. Nobles as he started to walk toward the column.

As their captors spoke to them in their unknown language, they kept on motioning them toward what looked like a giant shower room. As soon as all four members were inside, eight people came in white plastic garments with a large plastic like shield covering their face as they came in to strip them of their cloths. There guards standing in the back as they watched the others strip them down. Sergeant Sánchez was the first to yell out, "What the hell are they doing?"

"Fuck! There trying to strip us," yelled Master Sergeant Prater as he tried to fight them off but the aliens large size made it almost impossible to counter.

"Shit…at least let me keep my glasses," said Dr. Nobles as he wrapped his body around one of the aliens arms, as it lifted him into the air trying to break free from his grip.

The major just stood there defiant as they stripped him of his clothes as he looked into the each of the aliens eyes as they came up to him. He didn't know how but the those in the white plastic garments sensed that he had some type of honor started to show him with a little more respect than those of his team and carefully took his clothes off. With his team now stripped bare naked before their captors, some of them brought out hoses and started to spray them with water.

"Ah, damn this water pressures like that of a fire hose," said Master Sergeant Prater as he tried to protect his face with his hands.

"Damn this really hurts," said Sergeant Sánchez as he turned his back facing the water while he kept his hands guarding his crotch and butt. "Wish they could not aim so damn low and ease up on the pressure."

"You're telling me, sergeant," said Dr. Nobles as he guarded his face from the blast.

"Just let them wash us boys. We'll get to nice and clean when we meet their fucking boss,": said Major Ely as he tried to guard his crotch and face but was having a difficult time doing both.

Soon after they finished with their wash, they quickly directed to step under a giant fan that blew hot air on them. Major Ely soon realized that all this was like some sort of giant car wash thing were forced prisoners to go through before entering the column. With their shower over they were given new simple clothing by their captors as they forced them to climb into a small room. "Well… where are you guys taking us?" said Major Ely to one of his captors. His captors only gave him slight look before turning his head forward before a brisk of light blocked his vision.

They soon were transported to a large hall with ornate pillars lined the edges of the room, a large throne sitting on a large pedestal, with two fierce-looking large werewolves like with wings statues standing on the sides as if to protect its king from its enemies. Their captors pushing them forward into the room and forced them to sit before the throne as they awaited its master to greet them.

"Well shit, hope their boss is nicer than these fuckers," said Sergeant Sánchez as he looked around the room. Their captors stood behind them with swords at the ready as they watched their prisoners like hawks out for prey.

"Lets hope," said Dr. Nobles as he could not help but admire the giant statues as tried to think of their cultural significance.

"These guys are more serious in here than they were a few minutes ago," said Master Sergeant Prater as he looked behind him.

"Yeah, it must mean that we're probably going to meet their king pretty soon if their this serious about us," said Major Ely as he looked forward ignoring their captors presence. "Hope we can get this over with, my ass is starting to cramp up sitting like this."

As the SG team looked at their situation, they could think of the most likely conclusion to this scenario was not going to be a happy one as much as they hoped for one.

Reference

**Abd-Al-Rashid**= Servant of the rightly guided


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Hey guys sorry for the long delay but here's chapter 5. Please comment if you guys like or not.

#Chapter 5

As the fleet speed toward the outer system heading off the unknown fleet that the long-range sensors detected, the atmosphere aboard the ships were filled with excitement and dread of what awaited them. With each ship carrying enough firepower to take down a mothership by themselves if the need arises though the last engagement with a Goa'uld was forty years ago. _Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury sat impatiently in her command chair as she stared at the tactical display before her thinking of how to use the system against the encroaching fleet. Her mind raced at the probability of winning against the number of ships that awaited them. "How many ships have we been able to detect, _Kapena_," asked _Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury as she looked at _Kapena _Nakano.

"There are over two-hundred ships inbound toward the system," said _Kapena _Nakano as he looked back over toward the _Aditi-Zhou _as he finished talking to one of the _Fahims _on the bridge. "We will not be able to identify them until they jump into the system due to the unique properties of the system, _Aditi-Zhou_."

"Well shit _Kapena_, then how can I attack someone if I don't know who they are? _Fahim _Akash, have the second fleet rallied at the coordinates I ordered?" said _Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury as she looked back at the screen.

_Fahim _Akash had been with _Kapena _Nakano for over ten years and learned to respect his command, having full faith in whatever orders she was given were for the good of the empire. Though now, it had been hard to take orders from _Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury with her questionable behavior. "Yes, _Aditi-Zhou_. They are awaiting for your orders."

"Excellent! Have them move into the gas giant on the outer rim and prepare to ambush them… in the case if we fail to stop them," said _Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury as she looked at the incoming ships. Her face showing a slight smile as she imagined the look on the enemy when her ships appeared from the gas giant.

"_Aditi-Zhou…_ if we fail to stop them here the chances of the second line to hold them off against the sheer size of the fleet... The probability is extremely small," said _Kapena _Nakano as he leaned over _Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury with an expressionless face.

_Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury stared at the tactical display as background chatter could be heard throughout the bridge, her face once full of excitement and sarcastic expression turned to seriousness. So serious, that the Kapena was taken aback that this could be the same _Aditi-Zhou _that had commanded the fleet over the past thirty years in a mocking behavior. "Yes, that is true _Kapena _but they will die with honor and glory for the empire. They will fight till their last dying breath before giving an inch of ground to the enemy," said _Aditi-Zhou _CHowdhury in a tone of praise and matter of factly.

"I understand _Aditi-Zhou_," said _Kapena _Nakano as he walked back to one of the command consoles knowing what the _Aditi-Zhou _said was true and his opinion of her had risen up a notch.

#

Time and space moved ever so slowly for the Emperor as he sat aboard the Dreadnaught Devaraja command bridge, the room was full of chatter and mechanical buzzing noise as the ship made its way toward the Ajit planet. His mind concentrating ahead of him as he projected his mind toward the planet Ajit, as he scanned the entirety of the system. As he saw the garrison fleet splitting into two groups with one setting itself inside the outer layers of the systems gas giant while the other group moved to intercept his fleet. The emperor could only watch and be proud that the _Aditi-Zhou _could think of something tactically sound given the limited number of ships the garrison fleet possess. As the emperor retracted his minds eye he was soon looked over toward _Asma _Chao Tang, supreme commander of the Jimmu Empire and commander of the First Fleet. "_Asma_ Chao I believe you would be proud of the the garrison commander in the Ajit system." said the emperor as he smiled with praise.

"Yes your highness. _Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury is a most excellent commander with tactical skills that are both unorthodox and effective that could even make some of the higher commanders a hard time if given the chance," said _Asma _Tang in a neutral tone with a slight of praise creeping at the end of his words. _Asma _Tang stood in front of the emperor as he sat on an ornate throne room in the center of the command bridge. The seat being elevated enough so that those who came up to him were forced to look up when they spoke.

"Ah, _Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury was it… I do believe I've heard of the name before," said the Emperor as he tried to remember where he had heard that name before. His gaze moving from one object to the next as he tried to remember before setting onto _Asma _Tang with reluctance.

"You have your highness, she was the _Aditi-Zhou _that was doing small scale skirmishes along the borders of the empire into Goa'uld space. She had actively thought out the enemy and harass them. She even destroyed an bombarded an enemy stronghold, your highness." said _Asma _Tang as he listed the _Aditi-Zhou's _crimes in a serious tone knowing full well that what she did went against the empire. "She was lucky that shes an outstanding _Aditi-Zhou_. The council could have thrown her into prison but instead sent her to this border world instead."

"Yes, yes I remember her now… she caused us quite a bit of trouble when the Goa'uld sent over a diplomat demanding that we stop these raids against them. She was quite the commander from what I read from her reports and I know that she is nothing less than a loyal citizen of the empire, _Asma _Tang," said the emperor as he gave a light chuckle at the thought of the diplomats faces when they demanded the attacks to stop. "She is a most eccentric women _Asma _Tang."

"Your highness, I believe that the word eccentric is putting it mildly," said _Asma _Tang as he stared at the emperor their eyes crossing each other, their expressions serious as they stared at each other before bursting out laughing. The bridge crew startled as they saw two of the most powerful people within the empire laugh for no apparent reason in their eyes.

"I can see that _Asma _Tang… that word does not come close to her description but I believe it to be suitable." said the emperor as he stroked his beard in contemplation as he thought of another word to describe the _Aditi-Zhou_. The emperors face soon regained his composure as his face turned to the more important matter at hand before speaking out. "But _Asma _Tang... we had better send word to the garrison otherwise we might have face some trouble getting in."

"Yes your highness, we have been trying to contact them but due to the systems unusual makeup we will not be able to until we are within it. This system is a most bothersome world to deal with on a communications note, your highness." said _Asma _Tang as he glanced toward the communications officer as he shook his head in failing to establish contact before looking back toward the main screen. His eyes closed as he awaited for the emperor to speak.

"Please continue with the endeavor then. I do not wish for our own forces to fire upon each other, _Asma _Tang." said the Emperor in a most concerned tone as he gripped his hands onto the arm chair. "In the mean time, what can you tell me of these intruders, _Asma _Tang."

_Asma _Tang looked back up as he pulled out a small handheld device that projected a small holographic screen of multiple reports from the Ajit planet. As he swept through many reports that came throughout the empire, he quickly found the_ Fihr Shui_ report on the intruders and soon had it displayed before the emperor. "Your highness, this report states that the intruders are from a more primitive species but have a technological capability to create advance projectile weapons. They do not have traits that are related to the Goa'uld or Jaffa. Though, the species look to have not been subjected by the Goa'uld," said _Asma _Tang as he read the report in a neutral tone while the emperor considered how to proceed with this new race.

"Is there a report of from Lord Li, _Asma _Tang. Do they know of the invaders intentions?" asked the Emperor as he thought what Lord Li would do with them. He knew that the standard procedure was to execute any outsiders on the spot after they have been inspected and interrogated for being spies. Though since these were a new species, he did not know how Lord Li would react to this particular situation.

"We have not your highness, I believe that Lord Li is a most competent man who will not blindly kill these intruders before requesting permission from you, " said _Asma _Tang as he looked back toward the emperor. "What does your second sight reveal… my emperor," asked _Asma _Tang as he bowed his head in respect knowing that he was bordering on informality.

The emperor gazed back toward _Asma _Tang knowing full well of the implications of his words. For _Asma _Tang knew that his words were in a tone that could be interpreted as an order to his royal highness and within the Jimmu Empire. With the unwritten rule being that no one could ever order the emperor for he was superior than any other. Due to the fact that the Immortal Emperor Ryuunosuke was the oldest and wisest out of all the empires citizens and had been given powers that could be compared to that of a god. His subjects did not know how he was granted such powers but only knew that he has been a core driving force that had allowed their people to thrive in the unknown universe. "Do not worry yourself _Asma _Tang… you have been my Asma for over two-hundred years, _Asma _Tang. I believe you have earned a little leeway in social norms _Asma _Chao Tang." said the Immortal Emperor Ryuunosuke as formed a small smile.

Though his face tried to maintain a neutral expression, his face failed him as he it showed relief as the emperor spoke his words to him as he looked up to him. As he bowed even deeper again before speaking, "Thank you your highness… you do me such great honor," said _Asma _Tang.

The emperor slowly nodded toward _Asma _Tang before concentrating his second sight toward the planet Ajit, as his mind raced across the cosmos. As he focused his minds eye toward planeti, he could see that the intruders were being escorted toward the throne room while they waited for Lord Li's arrival. As his mind searched the palace he soon found that Lord Li was in his studies room as he awaited word that everything was ready. His face showed a concern look as if he was weighing in on whether to kill the intruders or await word from Immortal Emperor himself. For Lord Li knew that it could take days before word reached his royal highness by then it could possibly be too late to protect his world from an invasion if these intruders were an advance scout team. As the emperor studied Lord Li's face for a sign of his next action, he soon felt satisfied before recalling his mind back into his body to the stares of the entire bridge crew as they were memorized by their emperors powers before quickly getting back to work. "It would seem that Lord Li will take a more cautious approach and await my command, _Asma _Tang," said the emperor as he put one hand against his head as he tried to relax his mind from the stress of using his powers multiple times within the day.

"Lord Li is a cautious man, your highness. He would not do anything that would jeopardise the greater good of the empire, " said _Asma _Tang his head still bowing toward his emperor. "I believe that he would wait for word from you my emperor before taking any action."

"Your faith in Lord Li is not misplaced, _Asma _Tang. I have seen and sensed that he will wait for us before he takes any action," said the Immortal Emperor as he gazed at the main screen while stroking his beard.

With a sign of relief and satisfaction that his faith in his friend was not misplaced, _Asma _Tang soon turned toward the main monitor before barking an order to one of the nearby _Fahims_, "How long before we reach the Ajit system?"

One of the _Fahims _turned around and bowed before speaking, "We shall be there within the hour, my _Asma_," spoke the _Fahim _before turning back to his console.

As _Asma _Tang turned his head back toward the Immortal Emperor, this time only nodding his head before speaking, "We shall be there within the hour my emperor… soon we shall see what these intruders truly are."

The emperors face only gazed out at the screen as their fleet speed toward the Ajit system, his hands sat on the arms of his chair tense up for just a moment. His mind in deep thought as to what these intruders could be or where they came from. As _Asma _Tang spoke to him, his mind slowly lifted up from his deep concentration on the subject and could only mutter a few words, "Yes… yes we will."

#

Deep inside the mountain city, within the central column, through the grand doors sat the enormous ornate throne room with an atmosphere filled with both anticipation and dread for their prisoners as people slowly started to make their way into the room. With an entourage of court attendants, nobles, and soldiers entering the room, the room soon became full of chatter as the people organized themselves into two rows along side the prisoners. As the people saw for the first time at the intruders some were filled with utter disgust to think that a primitive race could have advance enough to use the _Fihr Shui_, let alone having the ability to make projectile weapons. Others were indifferent to the prisoners knowing that their fate was most likely sealed the moment they stepped through the _Fihr Shui_ and onto Ajit. Those that were fascinated about the outsiders were not in awe of the creatures but more in the anticipation that they would soon be able to study and dissect them for further analysis, wondering how these this new race ticked.

With a loud boom coming from the entrance, everyone soon turned their heads toward sound to see Lord Li entering the room with his elite guards. As Lord Li walked into the room with his elite guards, all conversation stopped as they all bowed down toward their lord. Everyone in the room knew that Lord Li was deserving of respect for his duty and loyalty to the Immortal Emperor was without question. The prisoners were quick to realize that the one entering the room with guards at his side was their leader and even they could sense that he was someone who to be feared. As Lord Li slowly sat into his chair, he quickly scanned the room to see that everyone was here who needed to be and soon focused his gaze upon the four intruders. His eyes studied each one with that of a hunter sizing up its prey to determine the strength and weakness before making the choice to either kill or move on. The prisoners could tell that his aura was different from the others and were soon fidgeting under the intense stares of a true warrior.

Soon as if they were all locked with fear of their fate, one of the intruders managed to speak out toward Lord Li as if he was a diplomat and not a warrior. As the intruder spoke to him in what Lord Li could only interpret as him begging for his life and that of his fellow men, he became irritated that he had spoken out of turn. If he was to act like a diplomat then he should have waited for Lord Li to speak to them, such a thing could be interpreted as a breach of protocol and Lord Li had every right to execute them on the spot for such an act. As Lord Li's eyes narrowed with irritation, he soon remembered what the emperor once told him. That one could not foolishly charge at one's enemy but instead must observe its weakness before striking at its heart. The emperors words held more weight now than they did one-hundred years ago when he last met the emperor. With the intruder finished with what he had to say, Lord Li could only wait patiently as one of the _Fahim's _was suppose to send a translation device to him. As Lord Li turns his head to one side, asking, "_Arya_ Haytham… do you know when the translator will arrive?"

As Arya Haytham slowly walks from behind the gigantic throne chair as if he was waiting for this question still hidden from the prisoners due to how the throne room was designed with the ability to hide guards and advisors from sight. This was due for security purposes when dealing with the Goa'uld or any other race that they did not fully trust. "It should be here any minute my lord, they can only do so much given the amount of time that you had given them," said Arya Haytham as he whispered toward Lord Li.

As Lord Li took a quick glance over toward the prisoners, he soon turned back toward _Arya _Haytham before speaking, "Well we can't have them wait here forever now can we, _Arya _Haytham."

"Yes, my lord. I will inquire about the progress of the translator device…" said _Arya _Haytham as the throne room doors opened up and a _Fahim _dashing across the throne room as he held the small translation device that was needed to communicate with the intruders. As the _Fahim _quickly ran up toward the steps of the throne, the _Fahim _quickly bowed while raising his arms presenting the small translator for his lord. "Forgive us my lord… the intruders language took longer than expected," spoke the Fahim as he breathed heavily with exhaustion from the run. "This device should be able to communicate with intruders… though it will only speak with a machine accent."

As Lord Li stared at the small device which was no more than the size his fist, one of the elite guards seized the small device from the Fahim's hands and quickly inspected it before he could give it to his lord. The guard slowly bowed his head satisfied with the inspection, as he gave the device to Lord Li who also examined the device in wonder that such a small device could spell doom to these intruders lives. As he turned the device on it soon gave a slight hum that could only be heard from a short distance. Lord Li knew that the _Fahim's _could refine the device to the point that it could not give off a sound but for now it would have to do. Satisfied that the device works he looked down toward the _Fahim _and spoke, "You have done well my _Fahim_. For the amount of time that I had given you… for you and the others to have create such a device that could translate these intruders words… you have done well. Please give my thanks to your colleagues and that you have served the Empire well."

The _Fahim _could only bow his head lower as he heard his lords words. His heart filling with pride as he knew that his contribution to making the translator would help serve the empire. "You do us much honor, my lord," said the _Fahim _as he got up to salute Lord Li. "I will relay your compliments to the others at once, my lord."

"Yes… you may go now my _Fahim_," said Lord Li as he motioned him to the door. With that the Fahim slowly rose up and gave a heartfelt salute to his lord before making his way out of the room. The intruders faces could easily be identified with confusion as they looked Lord Li and the _Fahim _with questions of what had just happened, though Lord Li dismissed it as something that any new race would do. As he examined the device that was in his hand, he was in awe of how such a little device could be created in such a short time with such little knowledge of the intruders. He could only be proud that such technology had graced his people for countless generations since the foundation of the Jimmu Empire. As he looked up toward the intruders, he took a deep breath before speaking, "What have you come here?"

The intruders looked as if they had seen a spirit crawl from the ground and spoke to them as he caught a look of fear in all of their eyes as the device began translate his words. As the intruders spoke amongst themselves in what could only be surprised that the empire could have created a translation device in such a short time. Once they were done with their little conversation, one of the intruders spoke out with a look and aura of that of a leader. "...peaceful explorers… planet...Earth. Our people….Tau'ri. We…. open up diplomatic… relations… your people," said their leader.

Lord Li stared at the man with piercing eyes as he looked down on the leader of the group. The leader looked at him with equal ferocity as he too knew that it was a test of wills to see who blinked first. Silence fell onto the room as they could tell that no one could speak during this test or they could face punishment for interfering. Seeing that the man deserved some respect, Lord Li bowed his head toward the man and the room soon became full of chatter as they discussed of the best course of action to this dialogue. As Lord Li spoke, the room became instantly silent as if a freezing wind sucked the air out of the room and left them frozen, "We do not want any relations with you."

As the device finished translating Lord Li's words, the looks of the intruders quickly became pale as they looked at each other with fear. As the intruders spoke amongst themselves in contemplation of how to proceed, the leader spoke out again saying, "We can learn much from...your people… from us, your highness."

_Arya _Haytham tilted his head toward Lord Li's saying, "Well at least this race knows how to address royalty," whispered _Arya _Haytham as he chuckled at the thought how Lord Li was royalty.

Lord Li leaned his head to his side toward Arya Haytham who was still hidden from view and whispered, "Yes, they can't be all that primitive if they can tell who is of rank," as he formed a slight smile. His face soon brushed aside the smile and became cold as ice as he stared at the intruders as they wondered what he would say next. "The empire does not want relations with a primitive race such as you. You are too young to even be in the same room as us. We have no need to learn from you." said Lord Li as his voice bellowed throughout the room. The room was erupted with chatter as the people talked to themselves about the bold statement that had been made.

Soon one of the weaker looking intruders spoke up yelling, "We know of the Asguard." The room instantly became silent as the words Asguards could be understood without the need of the translation device.

Lord Li was shocked for an instant as he heard the words and was dumbfounded that such a primitive race could even meet one given the technological level that this race possessed. "How do you know of the Asguard?" asked Lord Li after regaining his composure from the shocking revelation.

As the device translated his words into the intruders language, he realized that the device had been slowly learning from their conversation and translating more accurately with every word spoken. As the weaker looking one explained how it came to be, Lord Li contemplated on this new bit of information as to how to proceed. He knew that he could not just execute them freely without consulting with the Immortal Emperor himself due to this race having some type of ties with the Asguards. He knew that there was only one course of action to take at this time and with that in mind, Lord Li spoke in an irritated tone, "You will be allowed to live for now."

Soon a bang could be heard from the front doors as a _Fahim _came rushing into the room with a panic look on his face. As he made his way up to the throne, the elite guards stopped him before he could get close to Lord Li's chair. Seeing that whatever it was, was important enough to make him run in the manier that he did required that he listen to this _Fahim's _report. With a nod of his head to his guards, the guards stepped aside and let the _Fahim _bow before the steps of the throne. "My lord… we have received a report from the garrison fleet. Our long range sensors have detected a massive amount of ships heading our way. _Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury is moving in to intercept while placing a second fleet inside one of the gas giants on the outer rim to ambush," said the _Fahim _as he bowed his head and made his report with a tone of utter fear while the room erupted in panic as the _Fahim's _words echoed throughout the room.

Lord Li looked over toward _Arya _Haytham as he made his presence known to the intruders by walking out of his hidden spot and with a look of shock knew that they had little time to defend the planet. With both of them drawing up a face of a warrior knew that they had to remain strong if they wanted to come out of this alive. Lord Li looked down at his hand as he realized that he was still holding onto the translation device and quickly turned it off so that the intruders could not know of what was happening. "My people… long range sensors have detected a massive fleet approaching our world. _Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury has already sent out the alarm throughout the system to ready the defences. We too must ready our defences in case if _Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury is defeated in battle," bellowed Lord Li as his voice blasted the room with the reality of their situation. The room became even more tense as Lord Li spoke his last words if the garrison commander failed to stop the enemy. Sensing this, Lord Li spoke up again, "My fellow citizens of the empire… We must not lose faith in the our garrison fleet. We must ready ourselves in the coming battle! Our empire has lasted for over five-thousand years! We are warriors by birth and we will fight these invaders if we have too! Let it be known that the outer rim worlds are just as strong as those within the heart of the empire!" yelled Lord Li as he too was feeling a fire in his soul burn with anticipation of the coming battle. The room erupted in howls as they too were charged with the fighting spirit and organized themselves for the coming battle.

_Arya _Haytham slowly walked up to him and spoke, "What of the intruders my lord?" as he looked back toward the prisoners.

"Take them away and have two guards watch over them, _Arya _Haytham." said Lord Li as he made his way to the main entrance. "Also, prepare the planetary defence cannons," said Lord Li as if forgetting something.

"At once my lord," said _Arya _Haytham as he turned toward the guards and ordered them to one of the rooms to the side. The prisoners faces showed that of confusion and anger as they were shoved toward a room. As _Arya _Haytham watched the prisoners move, _Arya _Haytham thought to himself as he realized that this will be a day to remember for the Ajit colony. It was something that _Arya _Haytham could be sure of as he walked out through the main entrance and into the hall as he prepared for the coming battle.

**Reference**

**Fihr Shui=**Arabic=stone pedestal; Chinese= water= stargate

**Takeshi=**Warrior/military= Military rank

**Arya**= Honorable Noble

**Fahim**= Intelligent/scholar= Scientist/technicians

**Aditi**= Boundless, entire, or freedom, security in Sanskrit

**Zhou**= Boat= in story context "ship"

**Raiju**= Beast native to the planet

**Kapena**= Captain

**Abd-Al-Rashid**= Servant of the rightly guided

**DAMAYANTI=** Subduing= doctor

**Agni**= Fire formation

**Asma**= Supreme Commander


	5. Chapter 5

#Chapter 5

As the fleet speed toward the outer system heading off the unknown fleet that the long-range sensors detected, the atmosphere aboard the ships were filled with excitement and dread of what awaited them. With each ship carrying enough firepower to take down a mothership by themselves if the need arises though the last engagement with a Goa'uld was forty years ago. _Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury sat impatiently in her command chair as she stared at the tactical display before her thinking of how to use the system against the encroaching fleet. Her mind raced at the probability of winning against the number of ships that awaited them. "How many ships have we been able to detect, _Kapena_," asked _Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury as she looked at _Kapena _Nakano.

"There are over two-hundred ships inbound toward the system," said _Kapena _Nakano as he looked back over toward the _Aditi-Zhou _as he finished talking to one of the _Fahims _on the bridge. "We will not be able to identify them until they jump into the system due to the unique properties of the system, _Aditi-Zhou_."

"Well shit _Kapena_, then how can I attack someone if I don't know who they are? _Fahim _Akash, have the second fleet rallied at the coordinates I ordered?" said _Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury as she looked back at the screen.

_Fahim _Akash had been with _Kapena _Nakano for over ten years and learned to respect his command, having full faith in whatever orders she was given were for the good of the empire. Though now, it had been hard to take orders from _Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury with her questionable behavior. "Yes, _Aditi-Zhou_. They are awaiting for your orders."

"Excellent! Have them move into the gas giant on the outer rim and prepare to ambush them… in the case if we fail to stop them," said _Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury as she looked at the incoming ships. Her face showing a slight smile as she imagined the look on the enemy when her ships appeared from the gas giant.

"_Aditi-Zhou…_ if we fail to stop them here the chances of the second line to hold them off against the sheer size of the fleet... The probability is extremely small," said _Kapena _Nakano as he leaned over _Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury with an expressionless face.

_Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury stared at the tactical display as background chatter could be heard throughout the bridge, her face once full of excitement and sarcastic expression turned to seriousness. So serious, that the Kapena was taken aback that this could be the same _Aditi-Zhou _that had commanded the fleet over the past thirty years in a mocking behavior. "Yes, that is true _Kapena _but they will die with honor and glory for the empire. They will fight till their last dying breath before giving an inch of ground to the enemy," said _Aditi-Zhou _CHowdhury in a tone of praise and matter of factly.

"I understand _Aditi-Zhou_," said _Kapena _Nakano as he walked back to one of the command consoles knowing what the _Aditi-Zhou _said was true and his opinion of her had risen up a notch.

#

Time and space moved ever so slowly for the Emperor as he sat aboard the Dreadnaught Devaraja command bridge, the room was full of chatter and mechanical buzzing noise as the ship made its way toward the Ajit planet. His mind concentrating ahead of him as he projected his mind toward the planet Ajit, as he scanned the entirety of the system. As he saw the garrison fleet splitting into two groups with one setting itself inside the outer layers of the systems gas giant while the other group moved to intercept his fleet. The emperor could only watch and be proud that the _Aditi-Zhou _could think of something tactically sound given the limited number of ships the garrison fleet possess. As the emperor retracted his minds eye he was soon looked over toward _Asma _Chao Tang, supreme commander of the Jimmu Empire and commander of the First Fleet. "_Asma_ Chao I believe you would be proud of the the garrison commander in the Ajit system." said the emperor as he smiled with praise.

"Yes your highness. _Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury is a most excellent commander with tactical skills that are both unorthodox and effective that could even make some of the higher commanders a hard time if given the chance," said _Asma _Tang in a neutral tone with a slight of praise creeping at the end of his words. _Asma _Tang stood in front of the emperor as he sat on an ornate throne room in the center of the command bridge. The seat being elevated enough so that those who came up to him were forced to look up when they spoke.

"Ah, _Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury was it… I do believe I've heard of the name before," said the Emperor as he tried to remember where he had heard that name before. His gaze moving from one object to the next as he tried to remember before setting onto _Asma _Tang with reluctance.

"You have your highness, she was the _Aditi-Zhou _that was doing small scale skirmishes along the borders of the empire into Goa'uld space. She had actively thought out the enemy and harass them. She even destroyed an bombarded an enemy stronghold, your highness." said _Asma _Tang as he listed the _Aditi-Zhou's _crimes in a serious tone knowing full well that what she did went against the empire. "She was lucky that shes an outstanding _Aditi-Zhou_. The council could have thrown her into prison but instead sent her to this border world instead."

"Yes, yes I remember her now… she caused us quite a bit of trouble when the Goa'uld sent over a diplomat demanding that we stop these raids against them. She was quite the commander from what I read from her reports and I know that she is nothing less than a loyal citizen of the empire, _Asma _Tang," said the emperor as he gave a light chuckle at the thought of the diplomats faces when they demanded the attacks to stop. "She is a most eccentric women _Asma _Tang."

"Your highness, I believe that the word eccentric is putting it mildly," said _Asma _Tang as he stared at the emperor their eyes crossing each other, their expressions serious as they stared at each other before bursting out laughing. The bridge crew startled as they saw two of the most powerful people within the empire laugh for no apparent reason in their eyes.

"I can see that _Asma _Tang… that word does not come close to her description but I believe it to be suitable." said the emperor as he stroked his beard in contemplation as he thought of another word to describe the _Aditi-Zhou_. The emperors face soon regained his composure as his face turned to the more important matter at hand before speaking out. "But _Asma _Tang... we had better send word to the garrison otherwise we might have face some trouble getting in."

"Yes your highness, we have been trying to contact them but due to the systems unusual makeup we will not be able to until we are within it. This system is a most bothersome world to deal with on a communications note, your highness." said _Asma _Tang as he glanced toward the communications officer as he shook his head in failing to establish contact before looking back toward the main screen. His eyes closed as he awaited for the emperor to speak.

"Please continue with the endeavor then. I do not wish for our own forces to fire upon each other, _Asma _Tang." said the Emperor in a most concerned tone as he gripped his hands onto the arm chair. "In the mean time, what can you tell me of these intruders, _Asma _Tang."

_Asma _Tang looked back up as he pulled out a small handheld device that projected a small holographic screen of multiple reports from the Ajit planet. As he swept through many reports that came throughout the empire, he quickly found the_ Fihr Shui_ report on the intruders and soon had it displayed before the emperor. "Your highness, this report states that the intruders are from a more primitive species but have a technological capability to create advance projectile weapons. They do not have traits that are related to the Goa'uld or Jaffa. Though, the species look to have not been subjected by the Goa'uld," said _Asma _Tang as he read the report in a neutral tone while the emperor considered how to proceed with this new race.

"Is there a report of from Lord Li, _Asma _Tang. Do they know of the invaders intentions?" asked the Emperor as he thought what Lord Li would do with them. He knew that the standard procedure was to execute any outsiders on the spot after they have been inspected and interrogated for being spies. Though since these were a new species, he did not know how Lord Li would react to this particular situation.

"We have not your highness, I believe that Lord Li is a most competent man who will not blindly kill these intruders before requesting permission from you, " said _Asma _Tang as he looked back toward the emperor. "What does your second sight reveal… my emperor," asked _Asma _Tang as he bowed his head in respect knowing that he was bordering on informality.

The emperor gazed back toward _Asma _Tang knowing full well of the implications of his words. For _Asma _Tang knew that his words were in a tone that could be interpreted as an order to his royal highness and within the Jimmu Empire. With the unwritten rule being that no one could ever order the emperor for he was superior than any other. Due to the fact that the Immortal Emperor Ryuunosuke was the oldest and wisest out of all the empires citizens and had been given powers that could be compared to that of a god. His subjects did not know how he was granted such powers but only knew that he has been a core driving force that had allowed their people to thrive in the unknown universe. "Do not worry yourself _Asma _Tang… you have been my Asma for over two-hundred years, _Asma _Tang. I believe you have earned a little leeway in social norms _Asma _Chao Tang." said the Immortal Emperor Ryuunosuke as formed a small smile.

Though his face tried to maintain a neutral expression, his face failed him as he it showed relief as the emperor spoke his words to him as he looked up to him. As he bowed even deeper again before speaking, "Thank you your highness… you do me such great honor," said _Asma _Tang.

The emperor slowly nodded toward _Asma _Tang before concentrating his second sight toward the planet Ajit, as his mind raced across the cosmos. As he focused his minds eye toward planeti, he could see that the intruders were being escorted toward the throne room while they waited for Lord Li's arrival. As his mind searched the palace he soon found that Lord Li was in his studies room as he awaited word that everything was ready. His face showed a concern look as if he was weighing in on whether to kill the intruders or await word from Immortal Emperor himself. For Lord Li knew that it could take days before word reached his royal highness by then it could possibly be too late to protect his world from an invasion if these intruders were an advance scout team. As the emperor studied Lord Li's face for a sign of his next action, he soon felt satisfied before recalling his mind back into his body to the stares of the entire bridge crew as they were memorized by their emperors powers before quickly getting back to work. "It would seem that Lord Li will take a more cautious approach and await my command, _Asma _Tang," said the emperor as he put one hand against his head as he tried to relax his mind from the stress of using his powers multiple times within the day.

"Lord Li is a cautious man, your highness. He would not do anything that would jeopardise the greater good of the empire, " said _Asma _Tang his head still bowing toward his emperor. "I believe that he would wait for word from you my emperor before taking any action."

"Your faith in Lord Li is not misplaced, _Asma _Tang. I have seen and sensed that he will wait for us before he takes any action," said the Immortal Emperor as he gazed at the main screen while stroking his beard.

With a sign of relief and satisfaction that his faith in his friend was not misplaced, _Asma _Tang soon turned toward the main monitor before barking an order to one of the nearby _Fahims_, "How long before we reach the Ajit system?"

One of the _Fahims _turned around and bowed before speaking, "We shall be there within the hour, my _Asma_," spoke the _Fahim _before turning back to his console.

As _Asma _Tang turned his head back toward the Immortal Emperor, this time only nodding his head before speaking, "We shall be there within the hour my emperor… soon we shall see what these intruders truly are."

The emperors face only gazed out at the screen as their fleet speed toward the Ajit system, his hands sat on the arms of his chair tense up for just a moment. His mind in deep thought as to what these intruders could be or where they came from. As _Asma _Tang spoke to him, his mind slowly lifted up from his deep concentration on the subject and could only mutter a few words, "Yes… yes we will."

#

Deep inside the mountain city, within the central column, through the grand doors sat the enormous ornate throne room with an atmosphere filled with both anticipation and dread for their prisoners as people slowly started to make their way into the room. With an entourage of court attendants, nobles, and soldiers entering the room, the room soon became full of chatter as the people organized themselves into two rows along side the prisoners. As the people saw for the first time at the intruders some were filled with utter disgust to think that a primitive race could have advance enough to use the _Fihr Shui_, let alone having the ability to make projectile weapons. Others were indifferent to the prisoners knowing that their fate was most likely sealed the moment they stepped through the _Fihr Shui_ and onto Ajit. Those that were fascinated about the outsiders were not in awe of the creatures but more in the anticipation that they would soon be able to study and dissect them for further analysis, wondering how these this new race ticked.

With a loud boom coming from the entrance, everyone soon turned their heads toward sound to see Lord Li entering the room with his elite guards. As Lord Li walked into the room with his elite guards, all conversation stopped as they all bowed down toward their lord. Everyone in the room knew that Lord Li was deserving of respect for his duty and loyalty to the Immortal Emperor was without question. The prisoners were quick to realize that the one entering the room with guards at his side was their leader and even they could sense that he was someone who to be feared. As Lord Li slowly sat into his chair, he quickly scanned the room to see that everyone was here who needed to be and soon focused his gaze upon the four intruders. His eyes studied each one with that of a hunter sizing up its prey to determine the strength and weakness before making the choice to either kill or move on. The prisoners could tell that his aura was different from the others and were soon fidgeting under the intense stares of a true warrior.

Soon as if they were all locked with fear of their fate, one of the intruders managed to speak out toward Lord Li as if he was a diplomat and not a warrior. As the intruder spoke to him in what Lord Li could only interpret as him begging for his life and that of his fellow men, he became irritated that he had spoken out of turn. If he was to act like a diplomat then he should have waited for Lord Li to speak to them, such a thing could be interpreted as a breach of protocol and Lord Li had every right to execute them on the spot for such an act. As Lord Li's eyes narrowed with irritation, he soon remembered what the emperor once told him. That one could not foolishly charge at one's enemy but instead must observe its weakness before striking at its heart. The emperors words held more weight now than they did one-hundred years ago when he last met the emperor. With the intruder finished with what he had to say, Lord Li could only wait patiently as one of the _Fahim's _was suppose to send a translation device to him. As Lord Li turns his head to one side, asking, "_Arya_ Haytham… do you know when the translator will arrive?"

As Arya Haytham slowly walks from behind the gigantic throne chair as if he was waiting for this question still hidden from the prisoners due to how the throne room was designed with the ability to hide guards and advisors from sight. This was due for security purposes when dealing with the Goa'uld or any other race that they did not fully trust. "It should be here any minute my lord, they can only do so much given the amount of time that you had given them," said Arya Haytham as he whispered toward Lord Li.

As Lord Li took a quick glance over toward the prisoners, he soon turned back toward _Arya _Haytham before speaking, "Well we can't have them wait here forever now can we, _Arya _Haytham."

"Yes, my lord. I will inquire about the progress of the translator device…" said _Arya _Haytham as the throne room doors opened up and a _Fahim _dashing across the throne room as he held the small translation device that was needed to communicate with the intruders. As the _Fahim _quickly ran up toward the steps of the throne, the _Fahim _quickly bowed while raising his arms presenting the small translator for his lord. "Forgive us my lord… the intruders language took longer than expected," spoke the Fahim as he breathed heavily with exhaustion from the run. "This device should be able to communicate with intruders… though it will only speak with a machine accent."

As Lord Li stared at the small device which was no more than the size his fist, one of the elite guards seized the small device from the Fahim's hands and quickly inspected it before he could give it to his lord. The guard slowly bowed his head satisfied with the inspection, as he gave the device to Lord Li who also examined the device in wonder that such a small device could spell doom to these intruders lives. As he turned the device on it soon gave a slight hum that could only be heard from a short distance. Lord Li knew that the _Fahim's _could refine the device to the point that it could not give off a sound but for now it would have to do. Satisfied that the device works he looked down toward the _Fahim _and spoke, "You have done well my _Fahim_. For the amount of time that I had given you… for you and the others to have create such a device that could translate these intruders words… you have done well. Please give my thanks to your colleagues and that you have served the Empire well."

The _Fahim _could only bow his head lower as he heard his lords words. His heart filling with pride as he knew that his contribution to making the translator would help serve the empire. "You do us much honor, my lord," said the _Fahim _as he got up to salute Lord Li. "I will relay your compliments to the others at once, my lord."

"Yes… you may go now my _Fahim_," said Lord Li as he motioned him to the door. With that the Fahim slowly rose up and gave a heartfelt salute to his lord before making his way out of the room. The intruders faces could easily be identified with confusion as they looked Lord Li and the _Fahim _with questions of what had just happened, though Lord Li dismissed it as something that any new race would do. As he examined the device that was in his hand, he was in awe of how such a little device could be created in such a short time with such little knowledge of the intruders. He could only be proud that such technology had graced his people for countless generations since the foundation of the Jimmu Empire. As he looked up toward the intruders, he took a deep breath before speaking, "What have you come here?"

The intruders looked as if they had seen a spirit crawl from the ground and spoke to them as he caught a look of fear in all of their eyes as the device began translate his words. As the intruders spoke amongst themselves in what could only be surprised that the empire could have created a translation device in such a short time. Once they were done with their little conversation, one of the intruders spoke out with a look and aura of that of a leader. "...peaceful explorers… planet...Earth. Our people….Tau'ri. We…. open up diplomatic… relations… your people," said their leader.

Lord Li stared at the man with piercing eyes as he looked down on the leader of the group. The leader looked at him with equal ferocity as he too knew that it was a test of wills to see who blinked first. Silence fell onto the room as they could tell that no one could speak during this test or they could face punishment for interfering. Seeing that the man deserved some respect, Lord Li bowed his head toward the man and the room soon became full of chatter as they discussed of the best course of action to this dialogue. As Lord Li spoke, the room became instantly silent as if a freezing wind sucked the air out of the room and left them frozen, "We do not want any relations with you."

As the device finished translating Lord Li's words, the looks of the intruders quickly became pale as they looked at each other with fear. As the intruders spoke amongst themselves in contemplation of how to proceed, the leader spoke out again saying, "We can learn much from...your people… from us, your highness."

_Arya _Haytham tilted his head toward Lord Li's saying, "Well at least this race knows how to address royalty," whispered _Arya _Haytham as he chuckled at the thought how Lord Li was royalty.

Lord Li leaned his head to his side toward Arya Haytham who was still hidden from view and whispered, "Yes, they can't be all that primitive if they can tell who is of rank," as he formed a slight smile. His face soon brushed aside the smile and became cold as ice as he stared at the intruders as they wondered what he would say next. "The empire does not want relations with a primitive race such as you. You are too young to even be in the same room as us. We have no need to learn from you." said Lord Li as his voice bellowed throughout the room. The room was erupted with chatter as the people talked to themselves about the bold statement that had been made.

Soon one of the weaker looking intruders spoke up yelling, "We know of the Asguard." The room instantly became silent as the words Asguards could be understood without the need of the translation device.

Lord Li was shocked for an instant as he heard the words and was dumbfounded that such a primitive race could even meet one given the technological level that this race possessed. "How do you know of the Asguard?" asked Lord Li after regaining his composure from the shocking revelation.

As the device translated his words into the intruders language, he realized that the device had been slowly learning from their conversation and translating more accurately with every word spoken. As the weaker looking one explained how it came to be, Lord Li contemplated on this new bit of information as to how to proceed. He knew that he could not just execute them freely without consulting with the Immortal Emperor himself due to this race having some type of ties with the Asguards. He knew that there was only one course of action to take at this time and with that in mind, Lord Li spoke in an irritated tone, "You will be allowed to live for now."

Soon a bang could be heard from the front doors as a _Fahim _came rushing into the room with a panic look on his face. As he made his way up to the throne, the elite guards stopped him before he could get close to Lord Li's chair. Seeing that whatever it was, was important enough to make him run in the manier that he did required that he listen to this _Fahim's _report. With a nod of his head to his guards, the guards stepped aside and let the _Fahim _bow before the steps of the throne. "My lord… we have received a report from the garrison fleet. Our long range sensors have detected a massive amount of ships heading our way. _Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury is moving in to intercept while placing a second fleet inside one of the gas giants on the outer rim to ambush," said the _Fahim _as he bowed his head and made his report with a tone of utter fear while the room erupted in panic as the _Fahim's _words echoed throughout the room.

Lord Li looked over toward _Arya _Haytham as he made his presence known to the intruders by walking out of his hidden spot and with a look of shock knew that they had little time to defend the planet. With both of them drawing up a face of a warrior knew that they had to remain strong if they wanted to come out of this alive. Lord Li looked down at his hand as he realized that he was still holding onto the translation device and quickly turned it off so that the intruders could not know of what was happening. "My people… long range sensors have detected a massive fleet approaching our world. _Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury has already sent out the alarm throughout the system to ready the defences. We too must ready our defences in case if _Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury is defeated in battle," bellowed Lord Li as his voice blasted the room with the reality of their situation. The room became even more tense as Lord Li spoke his last words if the garrison commander failed to stop the enemy. Sensing this, Lord Li spoke up again, "My fellow citizens of the empire… We must not lose faith in the our garrison fleet. We must ready ourselves in the coming battle! Our empire has lasted for over five-thousand years! We are warriors by birth and we will fight these invaders if we have too! Let it be known that the outer rim worlds are just as strong as those within the heart of the empire!" yelled Lord Li as he too was feeling a fire in his soul burn with anticipation of the coming battle. The room erupted in howls as they too were charged with the fighting spirit and organized themselves for the coming battle.

_Arya _Haytham slowly walked up to him and spoke, "What of the intruders my lord?" as he looked back toward the prisoners.

"Take them away and have two guards watch over them, _Arya _Haytham." said Lord Li as he made his way to the main entrance. "Also, prepare the planetary defence cannons," said Lord Li as if forgetting something.

"At once my lord," said _Arya _Haytham as he turned toward the guards and ordered them to one of the rooms to the side. The prisoners faces showed that of confusion and anger as they were shoved toward a room. As _Arya _Haytham watched the prisoners move, _Arya _Haytham thought to himself as he realized that this will be a day to remember for the Ajit colony. It was something that _Arya _Haytham could be sure of as he walked out through the main entrance and into the hall as he prepared for the coming battle.

**Reference**

**Fihr Shui=**Arabic=stone pedestal; Chinese= water= stargate

**Takeshi=**Warrior/military= Military rank

**Arya**= Honorable Noble

**Fahim**= Intelligent/scholar= Scientist/technicians

**Aditi**= Boundless, entire, or freedom, security in Sanskrit

**Zhou**= Boat= in story context "ship"

**Raiju**= Beast native to the planet

**Kapena**= Captain

**Abd-Al-Rashid**= Servant of the rightly guided

**DAMAYANTI=** Subduing= doctor

**Agni**= Fire formation

**Asma**= Supreme Commander


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Sorry for the long delay guys but hopefully this will quench your thirst some what. If you read this far and stuck it out for me then please leave a comment or review to share your opinion on hows things are going. I will take your opinions into account since I'm still new to this writing fanfiction stuff. So I appreciate you guys taking the time and reading it but let me know if I'm going too slow, fast or whatever. Once again thanks for reading!

#Chapter 6

Within the throne room beside the entourage of court attendants, nobles, and guards stood Princess Akiko as she watched her father from the side as he questioned the intruders of the reason for coming to her world. Beside her was her ever trustful friend Bai Bhattacharya who had been her servant since childhood. As they both watched with both anticipation and interest in what these intruders had to say, Bai was one of the more cautious types thinking that nothing good could come out of this race. "My lady, these intruders are absolutely disgusting. There smell has stunk up this whole room. They should just execute them and be off with them." whispered Bai as she held a portion of her cloths to her nose as the smell grew worst. "Even after they had been cleansed, they still smell, my lady"

Princess Akiko looked over to Bai with an irritated look as she knew full well that their odor was not as bad as Bai was professing. "Bai… their smell is not that strong from earlier. They might still have a lingering odor but it is not as bad as before." whispered Princess Akiko as she looked at Bai with an irritated look. "Shhh! I can't hear what father is saying." said Princess Akiko as she turned her head back toward her father as they both watched the events that was unfolding.

After the discussion went on to what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few minutes as the intense atmosphere created an almost time dilation like feeling as the conversation dragged on. This however was soon shattered as the giant entrance doors opened and a Fahim could be seen running to her father in great haste. As the one of guards stopped the Fahim from getting closer to the throne, Lord Li gave a slight nod toward the guard and allowed him to make his report. As Princess Akiko tried to listen in on the conversation, she could only hear the murmurs of the crowd as they too wondered what could be so important. Lord Li quickly spoke out in a booming voice that echoed throughout the room, "My people… long range sensors have detected a massive fleet approaching our world. _Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury has already sent out the alarm throughout the system to ready the defences. We too must ready our defences in case if _Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury is defeated in battle." The crowd erupted in panic as this was the first time that an enemy had tried to invade Jimmu Empire in recent memory. Princess Akiko could not believe what she was hearing as her father made a strong and compelling speech of that they could win the coming battle, though Princess Akiko knew full well that the garrison fleet could not stop a full scale enemy invasion. Bai stood for a only a moment before her knees collapse under her as the news was something from that of a history book. The empire had known peace for so many years and yet without any given warning, the flames of war had come from the depths of underworld itself and tried to latch itself onto their peaceful world. Princess Akiko quickly snapped out of her trance and looked down to see Bai sitting on the ground and was praying to the emperor for protection.

"Bai, please get a hold of yourself," whispered Princess Akiko as she tried to pick Bai from the floor. "You can not lose faith in the garrison fleet, Bai. I know that we can win this battle if we all work together." said the Princess Akiko knowing that the last part sounded hollow even to her. As Bai slowly came to her senses the people had already started to exit and Bai soon realized that she was making a scene.

"Forgive me my lady," said Bai as she bowed toward her. Her head facing the ground as if there was something there that required her deep concentration. "I don't know what came over me," said Bai with deep remorse for her behavior.

The princess raised her arms as she tried to calm her loyal friend, "All is forgiven, Bai. Even I was shaken from the news… so there's no need for you to be sorry for your behavior." Bai did not look up but instead continued to look bow and apologized as the room was already half empty. "Bai, we must leave now. I wish to speak to my father about this matter." said Princess Akiko as she lifted Bai's body to face her. "Calm yourself and let us leave. We must speak with my father."

Bai's eyes could not look directly at Princess Akiko eyes as she faced her due to her own embarrassment but knew that she need to remain strong for the coming battle. Bai could give a small nod and give a slight smile as she listened to Princess Akiko's words, while knowing that her words had some truth to it.

As both women made their way out of the room they soon saw Lord Li and his guards making there way towards the command center within the central column palace. As they raced to catch up with Princess Akiko's father, Princess Akiko called out, "Father wait! Wait father!" As her voice echoed through the hallway turning the heads of many who were present as they saw the princess running.

As Lord Li turned and saw her daughter running toward him, he soon looked over to his advisor _Arya_ Haytham before saying, "Please hold on a moment, _Arya _Haytham. It would seem that my daughter would like to have a word with me."

_Arya _Haytham glanced over toward the two women and smiled only saying, "Understood my lord." He soon ordered the guards to halt and had them spread out to allow some privacy between them.

As the women finally caught up with Princess Akiko father, Lord Li smiled toward both of them as they came up to him but soon tensed as he spoke, " My daughter, I do not have much time for you. Whatever you wish to speak, please speak quickly… as you can see we do not have much time."

Princess Akiko knew that he would be busy in the coming hours and would have to make her talk quick. Her faced tensed as she spoke, "Father, what about the people? If there is an invasion than we need to quickly find a safe route to evacuate our people."

Lord Li face grew tense with contemplation as that he knew that the people would have no choice but to holdout within the underground city and hope that the enemy could not detect them. With the fleet deployed the only other route would be through the _Fihr Shui_ which he still felt misgivings about. "I can not have them go through the _Fihr Shui._ It is too dangerous to have them go through that thing!" said Lord Li as he looked at her daughter in the eyes.

Princess Akiko did not give in and reiterated her demand, "But father, the people will not be safe within the mountain if they start to bombard the planet from space. We have to evacuate them father… please father… I do not want to see our people suffer here like some old warrior awaiting for death to come and take his soul to the heavens." said Princess Akiko as her voice started to rise with each word, knowing that without a proper fleet guarding the planet there world would be hard pressed to find a strong enough defence.

Her father knew that she spoke the truth but had never trusted those who made and used the _Fihr Shui._ He was considered one of the more open minded people of the Jimmu Empire due to his acceptance of different cultures but when it came to technology, he could never trust technology that was not made by the empire's hands. As he heard his daughter speak to him about the populace, he could not help but be proud and form a slight smile, that her daughter had grown to think about the people first before herself. His face soon turned back to a serious expression as soon as she was done before he spoke, "I am sorry my daughter but I can not trust that technology. I will not trust our people to that thing which has not been forged by the hands of the empire." His face grew slightly irritated for the reason behind why the Divine Emperor would want such technology within the empire. " That thing is only there due to the will of the Divine Emperor himself wanting to have some of the Fihr Shui on the outer worlds for communications with some worlds. Nothing more, nothing less." said Lord Li in an almost furious tone.

Princess Akiko face grew furious that her father was stubborn when it came to the use of other races technology but knew that he had his reason. " Father you know that we can use the Fihr Shui to take our people to safety. You know that our defences are not strong enough to withstand the coming fleet." said Princess Akiko her face still fuming about his decision.

The hallway soon became silent as the princess words echoed throughout the passage. The elite guards turned their heads slightly with eyes looking at the princess with concern as if she spoke the truth. Seeing the concern look from his guards, Lord Li knew that such talks could spread unwanted rumors about and quickly demoralize the people. In order to stop this he quickly tried to repair the situation, "Princess Akiko! You will refrain yourself from such outburst and act like one such as your age and status," bellowed Lord Li, his face contorted with anger. "You will go to your chambers and stay there until such a time that I need your advisement. Is that clear?"

Princess Akiko and Bai stood there in shock as they had never seen Lord Li so angry before. Lord Li had been known for his calm and caring demeanor but Lord Li being under threat of large fleet, the fact they could not make contact with the outside, and his own fear of alien technology not made by our race has caused him to become increasingly stressed. Princess Akiko soon calmed herself and quickly bowed her head knowing that her father would never budge on the use of the alien gate. "Understood father," said Princess Akiko as she had to suppress her anger.

"Good now leave us, " said Lord Li slightly less agitated not that Princess Akiko finally agreed to his demands. Lord Li's face was still showed an irritated look but quickly tried to calm himself and become focus on the task at hand. He knew that he could not be distracted by family matters now, not with the face of planetary destruction at the gates.

_Arya_ Haytham showed a concern look on his face as he saw that both parties were still angry and so tried to calm things down. "Now, now everyone… there is no need to be so angry at one another. Shouting will not solve anything, understand." said _Arya_ Haytham in a calm and soothing manner. "Princess Akiko you know that your father is under a considerable amount of pressure right now. I must that you take that into account and refrain from such outburst, princess."

"I understand_ Arya_ Haytham… please excuse my recent outburst my lord." said Princess Akiko her face showing facade of a calm expression as she bowed her head toward _Arya_ Haytham though she was still angry deep down. She bowed again toward her father before leaving toward her chamber. Bai bowing toward Lord Li and Arya Haytham before following Princess Akiko as they both made toward her chamber.

_Arya_ Haytham looked over toward Lord Li with a concerned look on his face saying, "She is a most fearsome warrior my lord. I would surely would not want to be an enemy of her." His face soon showed a slight smile as he watched Princess Akiko leave.

"Indeed _Arya _Haytham, she is a strong one and a most stubborn one at that," said Lord Li with a concerned looked on his face. "I do not understand where she gets it from, _Arya_ Haytham" said Lord Li as he shook his head.

Arya Haytham looked at Lord Li with a questionable look and formed a bigger smile, " Yes my lord… where ever could she get that stubbornness from." said Arya Haytham as they started to walk toward the command center.

#

As the garrison fleet stood at the outer rim of the system waiting for the enemy fleet to arrive, _Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury tried to relax on her command chair as the ships crew ran final diagnostics checks on the ships system to insure that everything was running at full efficiency. The atmosphere was filled with uneasiness for most of the crew had not seen much combat of this scale, only through the occasional raid from pirates. As _Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury sat staring at the tactical table while thinking of a plan that could be effective enough to hold the enemy at bay, when _Kapena_ Nakano walked up beside her. "_Aditi-Zhou_, the situation is not advantages for us is it." asked _Kapena_ Nakano with a face of neutral expression, in a tone of matter-of-factly.

_Aditi-Zhou_ Chowdhury glanced over toward _Kapena_ Nakano as he stared at the tactical table seeing the makeup of the the small garrison fleet. The fleet had formed the _Agni_ formation which had formed a small flying V formation with lighter faster vessels on the outer edges while the heavier and slower vessels were inside the formation. _Aditi-Zhou_ knew that the formation would not hold against the large enemy fleet but hoped that if they stayed mobile than their might be a chance. Another trick that the system had was the Hyperspace destabilization field which forced ships that were not made by the Jimmu empire to be pulled back into normal space and would usually cause engine damage making them immobile. The Hyperspace destabilization field satellites which laid all around the star system also caused enemy ships to take even more damage exiting the system. It was due to this that had kept the Goa'uld from making raids on the empire due to their ships being overpowered by the destabilization of hyperspace.

As they both stared at the tactical table they both could see only a slim chance of victory with the amount of available ships at their disposal. _Aditi-Zhou_ Chowdhury looked toward _Kapena _Nakano with a pressing expression on her face, "What do think _Kapena_?"

_Kapena _Nakano could see that the _Aditi-Zhou's_ decision on using the Agni formation was the most logical course given the situation though he did not agree with splitting their forces. "_Aditi-Zhou_, your actions of using the _Agni_ formation is what I would use in this situation but I must disagree with you with splitting our forces." said _Kapena_ Nakano as he looked over the situation. "I believe that we must combine our full force in this situation and attack them with everything we have. We cannot use hit and run tactics on them due their numbers but if we use our superior technology against them we should be able one shot each and everyone of them."

_Aditi-Zhou_ Chowdhury mind thought about what_ Kapena _Nakano said and she did agree with his logic in reaching that conclusion but knew that it would fail in the long term. As she looked over toward the _Kapena_, his face was waiting on her response to his opinion. "I cannot disagree with what you say and would normally agree with your judgment if it was any other day but this situation must be treated with care," said _Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury as she stared at him. "I believe that we need to first test the enemy ships before we pull all our forces in the battle."

_Kapena_ stared at the _Aditi-Zhou_ before turning his head back toward the tactical table and thought about what _Adit-Zhou_ Chowdhury had said. As he looked at the situation with closer examination, he soon came to the conclusion that it was a big risk to have all forces on the front lines if the enemy launched a weapon that could disable their ships. _Kapena_ Nakano nodded as he came to the same conclusion as the _Aditi-Zhou_, " Yes, your correct in your judgement. We could be left vulnerable if all our forces were disabled if the enemy launched something that could disable our ships."

"Correct, which is why I wanted to leave a portion of our forces within the planets atmosphere in case as an ambush tactic in case if we failed," said Aditi-Zhou Chowdhury as she nodded her head in agreement, her face expressing a small smile as he finally caught up to her judgement. "Finally you have caught up to my level of thinking_ Kapena!_" said _Aditi-Zhou_ Chowdhury while giving a boisterous laugh that echoed throughout the bridge. "Soon you will learn from the master that I am…" said Adit-Zhou Chowdhury just as the alarm sirens rang across the ship. The bridge crew reacted instantly, rushing to their battle stations and doing a survey scan of the area. "Fuck! Why the hell did we not detect them _Fahims!_" yelled _Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury toward the bridge staff as she walked toward her command chair.

_Kapena_ Nakano rushed over toward the tactical table and soon turned on the holographic projector showing instantaneous readings from the surrounding space. As data feed from the scans came pouring into the ship's sensors the hologram soon showed enemy ships slowly trickling in from beyond the nebula that surrounded the star system appearing as yellow icons. "Have our scans detected anything from their engines?" asked _Kapena _Nakano toward _Fahim_ Akash who had been running scans on the enemy ships.

"Scans show they are not of the empire, _Kapena_. Some of the engines have shown signs of damage from the Hyperspace destabilization field while others have been fully disabled," said _Fahim_ Akash as she read the data. "But _Kapena_, there technology might be less than ours but their numbers as of right now can still overpower us. I have detected over 100 ships all along the southern edge of the system," said _Fahim _Akash as she became nervous at the odds they faced with each word becoming heavier as it left her mouth. "With more still inbound from long range sensors. Sir, we simply don't have the ships to mount an effective defence of the system," said _Fahim _Akash in a cold matter of fact tone.

_Kapena _Nakano face could not mask his concerns for their ability to mount an effective defence as he studied the data being projected by the hologram. He knew that they odds were never in their favor from the start but to see the enemy ships pouring into the system was still shocking to see. He soon turned to face _Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury and gave a salute before asking, "What are your orders _Aditi-Zhou_?"

_Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury glanced over toward _Kapena _and acknowledged his dutiful salute before picking her sword and speaking, "Have the fleet prepare to engage the enemy! We will engage the first ships that have entered the system and focus on the ships that can still move." As she swung her sword at the hologram, focusing on a portion of screen, "Will attack these ships here first! _Kapena _Nakano, relay my commands to the fleet."

_Kapena _Nakano still holding his salute before bowing and turned toward the bridge crew and relayed _Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury orders to the rest of the fleet. The bridge crew quickly went to their duties as the hurried to relay the commands, the air filled with anticipation, excitement, and with slight fear as this would be the first time that they would be able to prove themselves to the emperor of their loyalty and devotion.

As the fleet slowly lurched toward the enemy, slowly gaining speed as they maintained their tight flying V formation like a flock of geese. Flying toward the enemy with pride they would soon be fighting in the emperors name and would be awarded with their devotion by being recognized by the emperor himself. _Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury slowly moved back toward her command chair throne and studied the events that were unfolding before her. Within seconds they were soon within firing position of one of the damaged ships as it tried to have its bow face the oncoming enemy fleet while firing its port side guns toward the garrison fleet. _Aditi-Zhou _ordered the fleet to fire and quickly all ten ships fired their batteries onto the damaged enemy ship, destroying it within seconds. "Excellent, now move on to the next one," said _Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury as she smiled at the enemies destruction, with her sword held tightly against her waist.

"One down and over a hundred to go, _Aditi-Zhou_," said _Kapena _Nakano in a neutral expression as he stared at the battle field hologram. While holding his hands behind his back with his legs spread apart in order to balance himself.

_Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury looked over toward the Kapena in amusement as he had heard the stiff _Kapena _make a small joke. Since the time that she had been assigned to the garrison fleet, _Kapena _Nakano had always been stone cold serious when it came to her commanding the fleet. _Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury could not help but laugh at his little joke, "I can't believe you made a joke of that, _Kapena _Nakano." Her laughter could be heard throughout the bridge as it slowly turned heads wondering what was wrong. "Here we are at deaths door and you make a small joke after the emperor knows how long, just as the enemy is about to attack ," said _Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury as she tried to regain her composure. "You sure pick the damnest times to crack a joke, _Kapena_."

_Kapena _Nakano could feel slight embarrassment at his commanding officer laughing at his expense but would never show it on his face as he stood staring at the hologram. As he looked over toward _Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury before speaking, "I highly doubt that my statement was that funny, _Aditi-Zhou_." His face showing a serious expression as he stared at the _Aditi-Zhou_.

"No, no this is a most important day _Kapena_, I will have to mark it down for a day to be remembered but first let us deal with these barbarians that are at the gates," said _Aditi-Zhou _as she smiled toward _Kapena _Nakano who was not at all amused.

"Yes, let us go then," said Kapena Nakano as he looked toward the _Aditi-Zhou _while letting out a long sigh. He knew it was going to be a long day before anything was settled but already he felt exhausted just dealing with the _Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury. "Have the fleet move to these coordinates and target these three ships," barked _Kapena _Nakano as he highlighted them on the hologram projector and sent coordinates to both the navigation and communications _Fahim _to relay the fleet.

"Orders relayed to the fleet _Kapena_," said the communications _Fahim_ as he turned toward the _Kapena _Nakano. As he listened to the fleet chatter the Fahim quickly said, "Fleet confirming orders and now moving with the flagship toward targets."

"Fleet is ready for the second engagement _Aditi-Zhou_," said Kapena Nakano as he turned toward her from the hologram projector. "We await your word, _Aditi-Zhou_."

"Excellent, _Kapena _Nakano… engage the enemy when ready," said _Aditi-Zhou _Chowdhury as she smiled with anticipation as the fleets guns marked their targets. The enemy ships seeing that they were being targeted tried to organize themselves into formation but were quickly dispatched by the fleets weapons. As she looked over the wreckage of their enemy, she gave herself a glimmer of hope that they could win this battle but quickly pushed it aside knowing that it would only demoralize her when the odds changed against them. With the fleet moving on toward the next enemy ships she could only think in the back of her mind that something wasn't right with this situation but knew that it would have to hold while they battled it out with the invaders. She quickly shook off the feeling and said, "Engage the next targets," as she pulled her sword out at the screen. The fleet moving toward each enemy ship as they tried to kill as many as they could before they were overwhelmed. The stars never looked so good as she stared at the main screen before switching toward their next target, thinking to herself that if only it could stay like this forever.

**Reference**

**Fihr Shui=**Arabic=stone pedestal; Chinese= water= stargate

**Takeshi=**Warrior/military= Military rank

**Arya**= Honorable Noble

**Fahim**= Intelligent/scholar= Scientist/technicians

**Aditi**= Boundless, entire, or freedom, security in Sanskrit

**Zhou**= Boat= in story context "ship"

**Raiju**= Beast native to the planet

**Kapena**= Captain

**Abd-Al-Rashid**= Servant of the rightly guided

**DAMAYANTI=** Subduing= doctor

**Agni**= Fire formation

**Asma**= Supreme Commander


End file.
